Wild Heart
by EtienneTombe
Summary: Two sisters are sent to the North for the marriage of one. Happening upon the village, all is not as it seems and they are caught between a bloody fued between a pack of demon wolves and a secret harboring family. Rated M for violence. KougaxOC
1. A Long Ass Journey

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 1: A Long Ass Journey**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and the road was bathed in gold and reds from the giant flaming orb. All I could see was the green trees, old trees and this old dirt road. A village was coming up and I could hardly wait, we'd been travelling for weeks and the North was much colder this time of year. I looked to my beautiful older sister, Airi, huddled in the blankets of our uncomfortable wooden wagon; her usually pale cheeks flushed rosy red from the bitter chill that accompanied the coming of night.<p>

"Hopefully we will make it before nightfall?" The both of us looked eagerly at the tanned Jun who was driving us and felt a surge of excitement run through us as he nodded,

"Yes, we should be there before nightfall, my Lady." Just as he'd said so, Airi gasped as we could finally see over the rocky hill, a relevantly good sized village that didn't appear too savage lay before us.

* * *

><p>The busy villagers stopped their happenings to see the foreign wagon come through their village, trying their best to desperately see who the passengers were as only the dark driver could be seen. Most knew through gossip that the passengers were the two daughters of a rich lord in the South and that the eldest was going to marry their Lord. Those who didn't know found out quickly through the whispering villagers that gathered on the sides of the street.<p>

A pair of dark silky eyes peeked out through the crack of the shutter in the side of the wagon, the sounds of whipping and cheering having caught the youngest sister's attention. She couldn't see much unfortunately, only a circle of rough looking people who were mostly dirty working men that were cheering and hollering. She barely caught the sight of the black tail end of a leathery whip flying through the crisp air before crackling and making its way back down. She hoped and prayed that it wasn't a good or decent person on the receiving end of that whip. She was about to be out of sight of it when she heard a horrible snarling and saw the circle of men reel back as one. Confusingly they had even done so out of fear.

"A dog maybe?" Airi looked at her sister before shaking her dark haired head, her locks were pinned up and lovely despite their long travels.

"Oh Kanon-chan . . . be sure to keep away from there." She sighed and obeyed her sister's advice, she took it as both from the window and away from the circle should she ever be out in the village later. She was here to be with her sister until the wedding anyways, not to parade around a dirty old village. The rest of their family would come up here as soon as the date was set and official then once it was over, her mother would take her back with them. Then if she wished to see her sister she'd have to find someone that was willing to travel up this far. She sighed again, life was so complicated.

The rickety wagon came to a jostling halt and she heard the horses paw at the ground and huff and snort. She saw Jun look back with tired dark eyes and nod.

"We are here Mistress." Airi looked to Kanon who began to grab up the bags and pots as best she could. As the youngest sister of the four daughters she was mostly a servant. Jun opened the back and helped Airi out as guards and a few maids came to help with the belongings. Night was coming and as the last rays of the sun went down Kanon heard the most beautiful yet sad sound ever, wild wolves howling. A few of the maids gasped and hurried with the belongings before rushing in. Kanon turned to see that only Jun and two guards were left.

"Damn wolves, they all need to just go off and die." One of the guards sneered to the other as they walked back to their post at the gate. She saw then that tall torches stood erect and were being lighted. She dismissed it however and followed the last maid who had waited at the servant's entrance for her. She followed her to a separate area with beds where she took the belongings and directed her to where her sister would be, the maids would take care of their things.

Kanon followed the directions and came to the base room where she saw her sister sitting with tea already set, an elderly woman before her and a man next to her. He seemed about in his 30's, was he the lord?

"Kanon-chan, don't dawdle . . . silly girl." She rushed to sit next to her sister, not looking up from her lap in a polite and obedient manner.

"This is my youngest sister, Kanon. This is Ihara Akio-sama and his mother, Hina-sama." Kanon bowed her head politely never looking up from her wintery clothed lap.

"A quiet child, how excellent." The elderly woman, Hina, said with an almost snooty tone. Akio seemed to dismiss this entirely as he only had eyes for his soon to be wife.

"As I was saying, I hope you will be comfortable here. It's a little different than what you are used to I'm sure but. . .I'll be sure to care for you and make sure you have what you need." She could see the flush in Airi's cheeks as his 'sultry' tone wooed her. She felt like she was amidst criminals for some reason.

A few servant girls came in with food, setting it about for them. At home she and her sisters and mother would do this; it was strange to see servants so . . . acquainted with servitude like these were. It was more like he thought himself a king rather than a lord going bankrupt. She didn't like it here at all, the travelling had tired her and she felt like she wasn't giving it a real chance but still. All this dirt and no air, it was suffocating. She missed the sea, the sand and the salty winds. She wanted to go home. She looked to her still blushing sister who wore one of her best kimonos just to impress these strangers. She snuck a glance at the mother-in-law-to-be and saw she too wore something completely gaudy. Was this all just some show, a humiliating show? It was humiliating for her at least, she who wore what was warm, a dull gray kimono and her average day to day obi. Nothing special to see concerning her. . .

She was all too glad to block out all that was said until it was time for her to go to bed. She was surprised when she was able to sleep with her sister, a futon spread out for her in a guest room.

"Do you really like it here Airi-san?" Airi's dark eyes glistened,

"Don't you? We are treated like princesses, complete respect here." She didn't feel like a princess and she sure as heck didn't feel respected. She settled down into her bedding and sighed. She was just being pessimistic she supposed.

"He is so handsome too . . ." She heard her sister mumble. Just before slipping off into sleep she couldn't help but remember the snarling she heard from earlier.

* * *

><p>". . . anon! Kanon . . . oh please. Girl! Wake up!" Kanon slowly roused awake, groggy and still sleepy. She saw her cross sister through foggy vision and mumbled.<p>

"It's nearly noon! You always sleep so late, get up. How embarrassing." She saw that her sister was already made up with her hair pulled up and paint on her face. She was lovely, all her sisters were.

"I'm up. . ." She sat up more and rubbed her eyes.

"Good, now get dressed, make yourself decent looking. We are having a lunch with Akio-san." She looked excited, Kanon felt dread.

* * *

><p>I found myself in a small personal hell. I sat in the same place as I had before, just last night. Deja-vu hit as servant girls came in to . . . serve us. I felt so uncomfortable and out of place here. My sister was the exact opposite though; she seemed to love it here already. Suddenly, as if I thought this couldn't get worse another man showed up. He was gruff and hardy, like a soldier but Akio greeted him well.<p>

"Ah, my brother! Ken-kun, he isn't here often, wolf hunting takes a lot of his time." My sister gasped in shock but I felt sick. Their mother seemed proud of this.

"He caught their alpha just last month." He laughed and so did his brother.

"Their pelts make one mean pay off that's for sure!" I felt ready to hurl, how could these people act like this? At least respect the animal that keeps food on your table.

"Why?" My question had popped out, I hadn't meant to really say anything in the first place. In fact, I wasn't even sure what the question itself even meant. It made the table grow quiet none the less and I saw anger flash in Hina's eyes.

"They are evil, that's why." This came from Hina's red painted lips of course; she said it like all wolves everywhere were evil. How could that be? They were only animals . . .

"Oh, perhaps you are confused . . . ?"

"Kanon-san." Airi filled Ken in, I felt irked then that he now knew my name.

"I'm not talking about your average . . . wolf. I'm talking about a youkai." Airi's hand went to her chest as if something dirty had just come up. So demons, he was a demon hunter. He didn't look like the demon hunters I'd seen. We'd even passed a large clan coming through a western village so I'd gotten a rather decent look. . .

"And the one you have in your village, is that too a demon?"

"Kanon! Such disrespect." Ken held his hand up and with a grin he nodded.

"Yes, my alpha I caught. He owes me three lives, one for each of my sisters his pack has killed." This made my blood run cold, I saw tears come to Hina's eyes but she didn't let them fall. They . . . killed their family members?

"Before you ask why to that, here's a why. Why do those foul creatures need a reason?" Airi seemed to agree with this but I didn't. I had never met a youkai but they organized, they spoke and they had their own rules. That made them a sort of People, like humans were. This meant they reasoned, so . . . why not have a reason to kill? I stayed silent, not knowing what else to say and so the rest of my lunch went as such.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed by, Kanon only survived by telling herself that the better she behaved the closer her sister and Akio grew which meant the faster the wedding would be set and thus the faster she'd get to go home. It was her only drive as she woke up late every day and ate her meals in silence in the company of awful people.<p>

Today was different however. Today she was going to get out of this house, out into the village to explore. Some fresh air was what she needed, if one could even call the village air 'fresh'. She wore clothes she wouldn't mind dirtying and made sure she wasn't needed before making her way out. She started to pass by the guards before one stopped her, he was young, couldn't be more then 20.

"Stay in the village and don't cross over the rock boundary. Be back before dark or you could be in trouble." He said it lightly, warning her of the authority above him she supposed. She thanked him and went on her way. She saw a bustling woman with at least eight children around her, whether or not they were all hers didn't matter, and eight were a lot to be watching. She saw the market was open and decided to go through, she didn't have a lot of money on her but she could buy herself something to snack on at least.

She smiled as half naked children ran past her laughing and screaming in play. She walked by the open doors of a dojo, men sparring and she saw an elderly man in the far back sitting and meditating. She walked on and enjoyed the smells of the foods and was glad she decided to leave the house. She saw a group of women huddling and talking amongst themselves. She barely made out,

"I heard Southerners were dirty and sloppy. You don't think the new Lady is . . . you know. . ." She made the 'bloated' gesture with her arms and the girls around her laughed. She shook her head and went to walk by them when one of the girls went white as she saw her.

"Oh my, you didn't hear that? Oh of course you did. I'm really sorry!" She turned and was surprised she was being apologized too.

"How did you know I'm from the south?" She looked down at herself, did she dress differently? The women giggled,

"I've never seen you before, I know just about everyone here. I'm Kiku-san. No hard feelings?" The girl had a sweet face and Kanon felt that she could trust her to be sincere, with a bow,

"I'm Dan Kanon." She introduced her friends as Mai and Mio (twins) and her cousin Naoko. They walked along side with her, Kiku closest to her.

"So how are you adjusting here? Is it very different from where you lived before?" She looked about her to the girls swooping in to hear.

"I'm not staying here, just visiting till the wedding and yes, very different. My home in the South is by the sea." The girls ooed and began to whisper. Kanon stopped, remembering that this was the area that she'd seen the circle of people when she first came in.

"Let's go the other way . . ." It was Mai, her voice soft and full of fear. Kanon couldn't see the big deal, no one was around here and it was really quiet. She walked further and the twins stopped and grabbed ahold of each other.

"Have you seen it?" Kanon stopped to look at Kiku, Naoko was biting her lip.

"The wolf?" She nodded and Kanon looked back, there was a wooden fenced area, she still couldn't see anything though. She slowly walked to the fence, stopped a few feet from it. It was a cage of sorts, something like a corral. There was even a post in the middle and a chain that swooped and circled around. . .

She gasped, seeing a crouched man on the end of the chain and tears came to her eyes.

"That's a man! How can you people do this?" She went to the fence only to stop as the man looked up from the sound of her voice. She heard one of the girls cry out.

His eyes were the first thing she saw; even though his long and thick black hair hung about him she could only see _them_. They were so blue, bluer then the sky on a sunny day and yet somehow not blue at all, they were very alive. He looked a bit on the malnourished side but even so she could see the beauty in him. His legs were long and powerful and he had the build of a lethal warrior. His skin was dark and exotic, something she wasn't entirely accustomed to. He looked like a normal man though, all excepting those eyes. Even though this creature was pinned and leashed, even though he was mocked and ridiculed and humiliated day after day . . .he held so much life in those blue eyes of his. Her heart skipped and she backed up a few feet. He looked behind her and a deep threating sound erupted from his throat, a vicious snarl. She looked behind her and saw none other than Ken and her stomach tightened with fear.

* * *

><p>I heard the uncoiling jingle of chain and before I was able to turn around. I saw one of the twins collapse and the other scream as air shot past my head like an angry spirit and the scariest of sounds burst past me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the 'wolf' must have charged at Ken, making it straight up to the fence and snarling with a strange half bark that I knew a dog couldn't make. He sounded just like a large ferocious wolf, nothing human about the sounds that came from him. It was then I was able to see that the chain was wrapped around his throat and locked in place. The further he pulled against his post the tighter that chain became and before long he had to wrench back to breathe, his chest huffing and a horrible wheezing coming from his mouth. Ken took his whip and reeled back before letting it shoot from the sky and across the wolf's face. I cried out, I knew that it had to have hurt so much. It was deep across his face, blood poured out from the slash. Yet, though I knew the pain must be great, he didn't show it. He merely shrugged off the blood and growled at Ken more.<p>

I turned back to see all the girls were gone, had they run from fear? I saw Ken about to strike him again and I lunged for his arm, he yelled out and knocked me down before continuing to beat the man in the fencing with his whip.

"How can you do this? This is cruel! If its revenge then why don't you just kill him?" I was hurting in my heart, I couldn't handle this, it was torture. I didn't care if he supposedly killed his sisters, this was beyond revenge it was sick. Ken looked down at me with hatred in his eyes.

"He doesn't deserve death yet, I plan on killing his entire pack first!" I wanted to cry, how did killing this creatures family justify the lives of three women? I couldn't ponder more as an angry shriek came from inside the corral.

"What! Liar! No good . . . !" My mouth flew open and it wasn't only the fact his words had been cut off by the chain around his throat but more the fact he could speak. I knew he could talk but somehow seeing and hearing such . . . fervor was so much different. Ken scoffed.

"I allowed you to keep me here out of penance, you swore! You swore to leave them be!" Whoa what? His voice came out as raspy hate filled barks, I could see blood from newly made wounds about his throat.

"I thought you said you _caught_ him?" Ken ignored me and it made me angry, he rounded up his whip and looked at me.

"Get out of here; I don't want to see you around here again." I stood up and dusted myself off before looking at the man. Somehow the light that was there in his eyes before was smaller, and the light was a big different. His family must mean a lot to him . . . especially if he just what, walked into his own grave for them? I turned away and headed back to the house of hell in the foulest of moods yet.

* * *

><p>She went to bed that night unable to get to sleep. She tossed and turned and several times had to be told to settle down by her sister. Ken must not have said anything about the earlier events because no one else brought it up. She was sure that her sister would be upset to know where she'd been and what sort of things she found herself wanting to meddle in. The thought about the unfair justice being done to that man, or youkai, rubbed her all the wrong way. What had he been talking about? Something to do with only hurting him apparently since the mere mention of his family set him off in a fit of rage, protectiveness to the max. She could definitely see why he was the alpha.<p>

What sort of senseless killer would make such a sacrifice like that?

Not any killer she'd ever heard of that's for sure. So did that mean he didn't really kill them? She slowly sat up, thinking more. She needed answers to these questions. She laid back down, tomorrow she would go back out and find her new 'friends', they seemed the type to know things that weren't their business.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This story is finished, I just have to proofread the rest of the chapters. Also, for future reference, my Kouga could be ooc : ( just sayin<strong>


	2. Investigating We'll Go

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 2: Investigating We'll Go**

* * *

><p>It had been a lot harder getting out of the house; so much that I'd had to wait an unbearable few days just to sneak out. It wasn't hard to find those girls again either; they seemed to inhabit the same place as before. The only difficult part had been finding that place from my leisured pace used while sightseeing. They waved when they saw me, something like relief flashed before their eyes.<p>

"Are you alright? We were getting worried when we didn't see you for a few days." I nodded, I hadn't been in trouble unless they weren't talking about that. . .

"I'm fine, are you well? I couldn't find you . . ." They all diverted their eyes then and I knew they had run from fear. Rather pathetic seeing as how the poor creature was chained and fenced in. We began to walk down the opposite side that we'd gone before and the girls chatted about nonsense things. When I was fed up of boy talk I looked to Kiku and asked,

"What do you know about the Lord's sisters?" The girls fell silent immediately and Kiku looked around to be sure no one was listening.

"Aside from that they were killed gruesomely? Not all at once though. The youngest was the first to be killed." I nodded, this was already fascinating though it should be repulsive.

"She was about the same age as me, about 12 or so. She'd travelled outside the barrier into the wolves' territory, they nabbed her and all that was left was a few limbs and her bloody clothes." The twins shivered and Naoko looked away sickened.

"The second was the eldest, there was a rumor that she was in love with one of the wolves," I saw disgust grow upon the three girls that were listening. "and that he tricked her to go into the forest to meet up with him. One of the guards found her hollowed body." Naoko put a hand to her mouth.

"And the last?" I wasn't sure that I could listen further, none of this made any sense.

"She's been missing for years now." Not even a body to claim, that's terrible. I looked to Kiku then.

"How do you know that wolves even did these things?" She shrugged,

"Our Lord tells us. We believe him, why not? Who are we to trust if not the man that leads our village?" I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't, I had nothing to say to that.

* * *

><p>The mirror was not lost on the two from the South, its miraculous reflective face an enjoyable value to them. Kanon watched her sister paint her face, she'd gotten up a bit earlier than usual. She knew her sister did this every morning, spent so much time in front of it, admiring the beauty she'd gotten from their mother. Their mother, D'ao Long had come from a place far in the Continent across the sea. Kanon didn't know the story of how she and their father had met but alas it happened and as the beautiful bride of a Lord by the sea she was happy and gave him beautiful daughters. However, she couldn't spare him a son.<p>

Thus the girls took on her exotic beauty, all excepting two of the daughters, Kanon and her late sister Naomi. Kanon's hair was thick and black and her skin was pale and her face round and childish. Though her eyes were large and a deep silky brown she had the facial features of her father, a face that rarely was able to show emotion past anger or irritation and thus she had a naturally . . . hateful or fierce look about her.

Kanon watched as Airi fixed imperfections in her hair before rushing her sister to do the same as they were expected to be somewhere. A place in which Kanon would have loved but a person to meet there she couldn't help but despair.

Airi was taking her to have tea in the garden with Hina. Kanon wanted to gag.

But there she was, taking tea with her sister and that woman in the gardens that were dormant for the upcoming winter that seemed to gain on them so fast. She stayed silent as best she could, drawing out a straight face without emotion. As best she could. She could still see Hina scan around just to glimpse her face out of the corners of her eyes whenever she could as she and Airi talked about nonsense. And by nonsense she meant wedding things and rooming and such.

Hina would make a comment about Akio being infatuated and Airi would blush and comment on how handsome a man he was or how responsible and admirable . . . Kanon could barely stand it. The worst part was that she had no real reason to feel the way she did. Sure Ken was the only one abusing a being unjustly, and sure as a family they had a right to grieve and wish vengeance on those who murdered their sisters/daughters.

The way that had been chosen wasn't right though, surely not. Though she could understand the need for vengeance on those that harmed them, why did she feel as though something was horribly wrong though?

"Ah, my daughters were quiet ones too. Your mother must be pleased with such a behaved young lady." Kanon blinked coming out of her mind and away from the thoughts she'd previously had.

She merely nodded, not knowing what else to say as she politely sipped the tea.

"You are old enough to have a husband, has this not been looked into?" Hina seemed to look to Airi for these answers and Kanon refused to give herself the indulgence of mocking her and feigning illness to retreat elsewhere. Why would she punish herself?

"Well, as the baby in the family our father dotes on her," Kanon was surprised with the honesty in her tone. It wasn't completely true, he was mostly too busy to dote on her per say but he did seem to favor her. "I fear that he will run off any man brave enough to want her." They laughed as if at some divine comedy but Kanon couldn't see the humor. She'd been insulted at least three times in that sentence and she wasn't pleased.

"Ah, he is that sort of father. It's admirable though, a daughter is a precious thing. . ." The mood quickly turned sour but Airi seemed to feel the need to reach out and pat her hand in solace. Kanon wanted to leave, the woman looking terribly fake. It put a frown on her face, fake? Just like that though and Hina was back in gear.

"Kanon-san, you are such a tiny thing. Men like the frail look so you shouldn't have too much trouble finding a husband. Perhaps a warrior to be worthy of your Father's nobility? If he is notably wealthy he couldn't possibly say no . . . " She said this as if that was the way of the universe but it wasn't so with their family. Wealth hardly meant anything; it was only a bonus if he could take care of his wife easily. No, honor and heart was what her father looked for in the husbands of his daughters. To go to a man that would respect them and to see them as the light of day. He wanted men that would love his daughters the way he loved his wife. His sun didn't rise unless she made it and that's how he thought his daughters should be.

So what had he seen in Akio? She'd be sure to remember and ask Airi how this arrangement even came about when she had the chance.

It made her think about how he really felt about the women in his life. He was a good father and wonderful husband. Their family was a close and happy one. He wasn't opposed to allowing sweetened indulgences or fantasies. Such as Ran and her husband who was nothing more than a rice farmer, or the sister just older than her, Ume who had wanted to learn to fight and how their father had allowed her to go off and train to be a shinobi.

Would her father always see her as his most precious jewel though? What if the day came when she did have a man that wished to marry her, would her father allow it or would he find some way to ruin it and keep her there? It had been hard enough for their mother to convince him to let her go this far up north with Airi.

He'd watched the wagon until it was out of sight, she'd too watched him as well.

She was thrown out of her thoughts again but instead of Hina's voice this time it was the sad voices of wolves in the mountains.

* * *

><p>"The wedding is to be had in spring!" Airi grabbed ahold of her tiny teen sister and held her in a hug, her face bright and cheery. Kanon was depressed, it wasn't even quite winter yet . . . how could she wait for spring?<p>

"I'm happy for you sister." She was, her sister was happy and so she could at least wish her a good life, it didn't matter that she herself was miserable it wasn't about her.

"I received a letter this morning. You were still asleep of course." Kanon looked eager then, a letter from mother perhaps?

"It's from Ran-chan. She delivered her baby safely, it's a baby girl." The girls laughed from excitement, Kanon couldn't wait to see the new baby in the family. Ran-chan was the second oldest, a bit biting to Airi she knew. As aunts they put such thoughts aside and ogled about the new baby and how they couldn't wait to see what she looked like. They parted after the excitement died down a bit, Airi was going to spend the evening with Akio and . . . Ken. Kanon realized this gave her the perfect time to get some answers, answers from the only person left.

The wolf himself.

* * *

><p>I carefully snuck up to the fencing whilst looking around to be sure that no one was around. Though I knew I wouldn't have to worry about Ken himself busting me I didn't want anyone telling him either.<p>

I looked about for the wolf; he appeared to be resting against the post.

"Hey. . ." I whispered, he didn't open his eyes. In fact, he didn't move at all. Had he heard me? I thought their hearing was supposed to be excellent.

"I'm Dan Kanon." My voice was a little above a whisper now and still nothing from him. I sighed and put my hands on the fence. This was going really great.

"Kouga." Gooseflesh arose on my arms and the back of my neck, his voice was rich and deep. Very pleasant despite the condition he was in. Perhaps pleasant wasn't the word I was looking for though. His eyes were still closed.

"I have some questions . . . will you answer them . . . Kouga-sama?" I gave him my most respectful tone; my grandmother had always told me to never judge a person without the facts to prove that they didn't deserve respect. I saw his lids slowly show his pale blue eyes and I was surprised to see amusement in them.

"No need to be so formal Kanon-san, I am but a dog in a cage after all." It hurt me to hear this, he _breathed _wild, and he would never be a caged dog.

"I don't believe so, I can tell differently. Please, did you kill them? Akio-sama's sisters, I mean." I wanted him to tense up, become offended; anything but all I got was a lazy look.

"No, no I did not." I knew it. I straightened and anger boiled in me.

"But my son did." I looked back to him, he was watching me then, watching me like a predator would its prey and I felt uncomfortable despite that I knew he couldn't harm me.

"Why are you here then?" He snorted and looked around him, at the mud and the dirty water trough he was forced to drink from.

"Someone has to pay, right? Though _sister _would be more like it. " I was so confused suddenly, I leaned back onto the fence.

"Wait, what? Are you saying that he only killed one? That you are here for . . . him?" He rolled his eyes and gave a tired look to me.

"Yeah girl, I'm here in place of my hormonal, irresponsible, cowardly son." My hands clenched, so noble . . . it was awful.

"Why though?" This made him tense, the first bit of emotion I could conduct from him that wasn't boredom or laziness.

"He is my flesh and blood, despite how traitorous he is I love him. I'd ask if you'd do the same for your family but I know how you hum-"

"Yes, I understand. I would too." He looked at me with something fierce then, he swallowed roughly and gave me a tender look.

"Would you?" I nodded, noting his voice having gotten lower.

"I don't always get along with my sisters, or even my parents but I would do anything for them." He nodded, clear agreement in his eyes, a youkai and I had common grounds.

"What Ken-san said before though, that isn't right. Not that I agree with this either." I gestured around him and I saw invisible hackles rise at the mention of Ken.

"He'll rot in hell before I allow him to hurt them." I nodded, I understood better now. He put his family first; it was how things should be. He was obviously the head of his family and he had the will and drive to protect them. I looked at the chain around his neck. All he needed was the freedom

"It's a key right? To unlock that?" he stiffened and squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Don't suppose you know where it is?" I was nervous now; I would be in so much trouble for helping this crea-, Kouga-san. I had this plunging fear in my stomach of being beaten or such.

"It's in the shed over there." I turned to the way he had mentioned and saw what he was talking about. It was some sort of maintenance shed. I walked over to it and tried the door, it wasn't locked or anything. Guess with all the hate of wolves around here Ken hadn't thought about anyone letting him free. Inside was shovels and gardening tools. I saw spare chains and a few shelves. One of which had the key laying in plain sight. I grabbed it and made to leave before I stopped, I heard someone coming and my heart sped up. I peeked out of the crack in the door and saw two men with buckets.

"Here mutt, meal time."

"Like it deserves to be fed even . . ." The one who had spoken first was heavy set, he laughed cruelly as he threw what looked like raw pieces of meat at Kouga-san. I wanted to take those buckets and make them eat that nasty stuff. The younger man set his bucket down and started to walk to the shed, i tried to calm myself down and hid in one of the shelves and prayed he wouldn't come in here. To my relief I heard him messing around at the side of the shed before things fell silent. I waited until I thought I was safe to peek back out.

The younger man had gotten two wooden boxes for them to sit on, they were clearly going to be there for a while. . .

* * *

><p>She was trying her best not to nod off, it was night time already and those jerks out front had sake and were singing and having a good ole time. She fingered the key and looked out in time to see Kouga charging and snarling at the now drunk men. She shivered at how feral he looked, the fatter man having fell off his box and yelling. The younger man waved Kouga off and helped the other man up while laughing. They kicked at the empty buckets and left, a breath released from Kanon as they did. She hadn't wanted to do things like this. She was going to free him then go home like nothing had happened. Now the house hold would know it had been her since she'd been missing all day. She caught Kouga's bright blue eyes watching in the direction of the men before they flashed to the shed. Was that her cue that it was alright to come out?<p>

She slowly crept out and looked around, no one was out when the sun was completely gone and once the lanterns and torches were lit it meant that curfew was up and then there really was no one out. She quickly walked to the fence and he came to meet her but she realized he wouldn't even reach the fence. She gripped the key in one hand and tried her best to climb over the fence, the spokes were rough and she wasn't used to such things. She scraped her arm on the way over,

"Oh!" She didn't pause to look at it, only inched her way to Kouga before stopping, his eager eyes full of the light from before.

"You don't have a reason to hurt me right?" He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Like I make a habit of hurtin' little girls." She gave him an angry look and put her hands to hips.

"I'll have you know I'm 17 years of age, that's hardly a little girl." He grinned then, devilish in nature and bathed in the light of fire he was more than handsome. She blushed but continued to inch forward. He suddenly jerked to the left, his eyes bright and his attention all in that one direction.

"What?" He looked back to her hurriedly.

"Someone is coming, hurry." He crawled to her and she knelt, pushing his hair from the lock to jiggle it. It popped open and she heard someone yell. The breath left her as she turned to see one of the drunken men from before. Then suddenly a whoosh of air went past her, similar to the one from before and the awful snarling was back and in the minute it took her to make sense of anything a raging wolf demon was at her side, his bloody arm around her waist and hauling her out of the fence. She gave a yelp of surprise as a man and a sword came out of a house hollering for someone to help when he dumped her in the road and practically flew at the man, dodging the sword and tearing his throat out.

Fear clenched at every nerve in Kanon's body as he came back for her, madness in those terrible blue eyes.

'_What have I done?'_ There was more yelling and Kouga wasted no more time, he slashed at her, efficiently tearing her sleeve off and bloodying her arm. With her last scream of terror that could be heard throughout the village, he grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder and retreated to the forest.


	3. A Home is a Home

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 3: A Home is a Home**

* * *

><p>They stopped at a bend of some bubbling creek, the air chilly enough for her to see his breath. She could barely see anything else and her arm was throbbing and she couldn't breathe. She could barely make out his figure pacing in front of her, she could, however, see his brightened blue eyes. She was ready to faint from the memory of the beast she'd seen back there and tried her best to assess the situation but without air she could hardly think right and the tender and gentle look he was giving her was making it worse.<p>

"Whoa, calm down girl. The arm hurts, I know, sorry. I had to make it more believable. . ."

"Make _what _more believable?" She finally got out with the shrillness of hysteria. His tone was nothing short of gentle, even a bit fatherly which scared her more than the beastly him for some odd reason. He crouched in front of her and she saw that he only wore a sort of loin cloth. She wore a few layers of kimonos and was freezing to the point of shivering, how could he handle it?

"How much trouble would you be in if they knew you let me go willingly?" She rolled the thought around, a lot she presumed. He could tell by her face and nodded. He reached slowly for her hand; it was covered in the blood that was streaming down her arm. She surprisingly let him take it; she was too shocked to really do anything else. He let the cold water lap over his own hand before cupping some of it and gently pouring it over her slashed arm. She hissed and he gave an apologetic look. She knew it would be scarred.

"I think I just . . . saw people die." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her eyes, he could see now that they were blank, the panic gone and only her thoughts present. Was she shutting down? Had he harmed her more than just her arm? He knew humans had fragile minds and hadn't even taken into thought that this was someone's daughter, a girl who was barely woman. What sort of sheltered life had she had?

"You'll see a lot of that, better just shove it off and move forward." His tone soft and cooing like, he wasn't sure how to handle this. He could handle it like he would to a pup, but she wasn't a pup . . . She gave him a cold look then and tried to pull her nearly clean arm away. He was surprised she had switched so easily, from hysteria to anger in a split second.

"You killed those men, senselessly slaughtered them! I'm responsible! Oh god, oh god. I'm responsible . . . . oh god-" She was going back into shock and he couldn't have that. He suddenly grabbed her chilled face and forced her to look at him. His brilliant eyes seared her and she then saw that they weren't all blue, but stormy lavender was mixed in.

"Listen to me, girl. I killed those men. You didn't do that, I did it. They deserved it as far as I'm concerned. Don't worry over it anymore, it's alright." She was shaking and tears were leaking from her eyes and her skin was clammy; but she did, she listened and she looked into his eyes to see that wildness there, that life. He did kill them, with his bare hands and without thought too. This close together she could see the dark bruises around his throat, and even scars there. She saw scars all over his body, whip scars. Even across his face which she didn't even think about for a moment on how it shouldn't have been that healed yet.

He'd been tortured there. People who had no business in it came to humiliate him. He was right, from his perspective they had deserved it. She was slowly calming down and he nodded thankfully. He continued to clean her arm with the spring before he ripped her other sleeve off. She gasped and he ignored it while tying it around her other arm to keep the wound from the open air. He then leaned over to drink from it as well as wash some of the blood that had splattered on him as she sat back looking at the darkened sky through the limbs of the trees around her.

Her attention returned to him as he began to stand up, he held out a hand to her.

"It's too cold out here for you, least without a fire." She was already confused and against having anything more to do with him but took his hand and he gently led her around until he kneeled and promptly pulled her onto his back. She muttered a small 'ow' as the scrap on her other arm rubbed against his shoulder. Until she realized what she'd just seen.

"Wait, hold on a minute is that a _tail_?" She heard him give her a bark of a laugh and ignore her question. It was though, she'd just seen a bushy doggish tail back there . . . he got her settled a little higher on his back before she realized that this meant they were leaving this area.

"Where are we going then?" She watched as he used her weight to gauge his ability to hold her.

"Home." She sighed and wished that meant to the South but she knew it wasn't so.

"You mean . . . where your pack is?" He nodded and started off with a walk slowly getting quicker, a warm up?

"You sure that's safe? I mean, for me of course . . . not that you care . . . it's just that I care and-"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, swear." There was that strange fervor in his voice; she knew she could trust his words.

"Is it far?" He chuckled.

"A bit, for a normal pair of legs." She raised a brow but his grip on her thighs tightened suddenly and she felt rather uncomfortable with a man's hands on her so. . .

"Hold on." She did and she was sure glad she did as he kicked off and seemed to fly for a moment before gently landing back on the ground; she wasn't sure what kept her from screaming. He took off at speeds that weren't' t humanly possible and decided it was better to not watch the flurry of trees go by so she buried her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up immediately, something I've never done in my whole life. I sat up quickly and regretted it as black dots came to my vision. Once my vision cleared I looked around and fear seized me as I realized that I didn't know where I was at.<p>

I had fallen asleep while travelling 'demon' style and now I didn't know where I was at. It appeared to be some sort of cave and I could see the entrance was blocked by a sort of blanket or perhaps a skin, the edges letting in bright day light. I looked around me then, seeing that I was in a large nest of pelts. I was certain I was alone until I detected the soft breathing of another and I searched around before seeing one of the fur piles moving. I slowly lifted one of the pelts up and lo and behold, a still dirty and rugged Kouga. He was sleeping deeply and he looked to be dreaming, his eyes were going crazy behind his lids. I set the fur back down and went back to my place where I snuggled back up into the furs and fell back asleep. I'd figure things out when I woke again.

* * *

><p>Kanon woke up for the second time since her abduction, if she could even truly call it that in the first place. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, giving a stretch. The light she could see through the cracks of the entrance told her it was probably late afternoon and she looked around for the pile of furs that Kouga was under. She couldn't find it though, and she hoped he hadn't left her here. She looked around once more before getting out of the fur and standing up. She rolled her shoulders and found that her arm was sore, the one Kouga had ruined, she looked at it and was surprised to see that it was bandaged now with real bandaging, not her other sleeve. She put shaky fingers to the fabric and felt the tenderness and found that she could discern stitching through it. She sighed and realized that she would have to come out of this cave place to find out where Kouga was at.<p>

She took a few deep breaths for courage before pulling back the rug like blanket . . . door. She shook her head and stepped outside, the sunlight hurting her now sensitive eyes. She wasn't sure that it was safe now that she remembered what Kouga was . . . and what his family no doubt where. She stood still as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light. She heard lots of talking but even more so, laughing. Her eyes adjusted and she saw the happy faces to the happy sounds. These were certainly happy people. She saw that she was on some sort of rocky plateau and that a mountain of sorts blocked in one side, thus having the caves. She saw a group of people around a fire, some were dancing and others were watching the roasting meat there. She looked around to see couples and small groups of young people about. She stepped back a few steps as she saw that there were real wolves hanging about too. They were very _large_ mountain wolves. She bit her lip and realized that all these people at one thing in common. They all dressed in fur. She also noted that the majority had a similar wild light in their eyes that Kouga had.

She searched without moving from her place, nervous about the strange company she was in. She didn't feel threatened though, how could she with all these happy joyful people around. She held her breath as a tall dark woman walked by with two large brown wolves at her side, she smiled and nodded at Kanon, who bowed politely back.

It was surprising for her to say the least. The woman passed and soon after a large black wolf came by and stopped at the sight of her. Her stomach flopped and the giant creature came to stand in front of her before sniffing at her. It then nodded and continued on its- er, his way and she felt the most bizarre of sensations.

Did she smell . . . strange? She didn't have time to ponder as another woman came towards her, dressed in reddish fur, her dark hair in plaits. She had bright hazel eyes and grinned.

"Girl, Kouga-kun sent me to get you." She blushed; this woman's tone was a little embarrassing. She couldn't place why though . . . She followed none the less and the woman led her to the fire she'd seen before. She saw little children running after each other or chasing one of the wolves and she couldn't help but smile. The woman stopped and she saw that she'd been led right into the circle of happy rugged people. She turned back to face her,

"I'm Shun by the way. I know you are Kanon-san." She gave a hearty smile to her before leading the way through the circle towards a rocky climb downward. She held her arm out in case Kanon needed help down as she took her back into the forest. Once down and back into the trees she saw that Shun was taking her towards a river. Was that where Kouga was? She stopped on the rocky beach and looked up and down the river before letting out a long and loud whistle.

"Oi! Old man! I got your woman here!" Kanon's face went pale and devoid of all color. Woman? Was that what those people thought of her? Her face then returned to normal color with the acceptance of blotches of embarrassing red. Her hands came up to mask her face. She heard laughing from Shun and turned away.

"It's ok, I'd be embarrassed too if I was claimed by someone like AAAHH!" Kanon jumped and turned around at the sound of Shun screaming and splashing of water. She didn't see any monsters coming from the river to grab her, oh no. What she saw was much worse, half-naked Kouga splashing at Shun. He had a boyish grin on his face and though she called it half naked she knew that he was fully so and that the water was the only thing keeping her from getting an eyeful.

"Damn it Kouga! Now I'm all wet!" She threw water off her arms before stomping away and Kanon couldn't help but long to go with her, she didn't want to be around here with a naked man. She heard Shun call over her shoulder,

"He's all yours!" She looked back to Kouga who had leaned back into the water, swimming backwards.

Though she had to admit, a clean Kouga was a definite improvement. She could tell now that he appeared to be in his late 20's or so and was handsome in an older man sort of way. He started to swim closer to her and she stepped away in fear of being splashed next.

"Did you sleep alright?" She was pleased with this and nodded.

"Better than I did where I was at." He approved of this a great deal and began to stand up, her face flushed as he started to come forth out of the water, ringing his long hair out. She threw her hands to her face, covering her eyes and squeaking.

"Whoa, whoa! Warn me first." She frowned as he started to laugh.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen a naked man before." She didn't like that tone and made to step forward.

"Well I haven't and I'd like to keep it that way for a while, thank you." He laughed again and even though it was at her she couldn't say it was a bad laugh. She enjoyed it to be honest; it was hearty and full of love, a love in general she felt. She was glad he was away from the village; she realized this was his true self. It had to be, the creature back then that . . . hurt those people couldn't be the same person.

"That'll make two women your age that have said that to me. . ." He laughed again and she waited patiently for him to cue her as to when she could lift her hands away. It came sooner than later and she was still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm decent, for now." She huffed and slowly peeked through her fingers to see that he had a fur pelt wrapped low around his waist. She relaxed and followed him as he walked towards the path up to what she called his camp. Until she looked up from the path to see his wet tail wagging and a decent amount of his . . . she turned away and tried to think of something desperate to change the mood hanging around her.

"Everyone looks really happy." He nodded before flexing one of his arms and she was glad she something else to look at.

"They are lost without me." He growled it at her and she turned away and laughed, this man was goofy, she guessed she'd missed his humor before. At the top she saw eyes finding their way to Kouga, eyes that were all joyous and pleased and she saw the respect and love everyone had for him. It warmed her up and she was suddenly glad tenfold for letting him go. He really did have a family that needed him. Two little boys with brown hair ran up to him, stars in their eyes as they grinned up at their dripping Alpha. He grinned back and leaned down only to scoop them back up, she saw then that there was resemblance in them.

"My grandpups," He held up one and showed her his left arm, it had a symbol for 'one',"Haru and this is Jiro,"She saw that the other boy had the symbol for two tattooed in the same place on his left arm. They were twins.

"Handsome lil fellas' aren't they?" He nuzzled them and she smiled at the scene before her. She noticed that these two were somewhat different than the other wolves. Instead of the pointed ears of everyone else these two had cute brown doggish ears and tinier tails. He let them down and they ran around him once before going off and playing. It sparked curiosity then.

"So are _all _these people related to you?" He laughed then, she hadn't thought so, there were more than 30 people here, though she knew families could be that large she just didn't' t think all of them were blood related.

"Nah, though I consider them all my family. Only the boys and Yuu are related by blood. Shun was married to my brother but he's been dead for years now." She was taken aback for a moment, he was looking about his people like they were the world and though he'd only just spoken of his dead brother there wasn't room for sorrow.

"Is Yuu your son?" He looked back to her and nodded,

"He isn't here though. Ran off like some pitiful mutt." He spat on the ground and her heart skipped a beat, she didn't want him to be angry, she wanted him to be happy like he was a minute ago. She was just so curious though.

"What about his mother, is she here too?" He grinned at her suddenly and a flash of something mischievous crossed him.

"Jealous?" She did a double take,

"Oh since we are on the subject what's with Shun-san thinking I'm your woman?" He chuckled and herded her to the fire where the circle had calmed down a bit. He took some cooked meat off a spoke and nibbled on it. He gestured for her to do the same and she wasn't sure she wanted to. What was it?

"She assumed it; you are of age and sleeping in my den. My scent is all over you, makes sense." She gave him a cross look and he took a meat piece and handed it to her. She grudgingly took it and nibbled too and found out that it was practically the best meat she'd ever had.

"What is this?" He licked his lips and she got a faint vision of a wolf licking its chops.

"Rabbit." He grinned as she chowed down; he was pleased that she liked it. In fact, as she looked around it seemed that everyone around them seemed pleased.

"Ayame belonged to another pack." She looked up at Kouga before clicking it. Ayame was Yuu's mother. It made her think a little more on it.

"Wait, I thought wolves mated for life." He grabbed another piece of meat and started on it.

"Yeah, they do. Demon wolves have a different set of rules though." She leaned a bit, more curious than ever.

"Oh?" He gave her that mischievous look again,

"Taking notes?" She growled at him and a woman behind her chuckled. He licked his fingers clean before nodding over to a pallet of woven rugs where he sat down. She could still feel the heat of the fire and was thankful.

"We too mate for life, however, say that it's prominent that one needs to build onto his line. One wouldn't want to be stuck with a female he didn't like forever just because he wanted some pups, catch me?" She grinned, that was so cruel. He laughed at the three boys wrestling before them.

"So I love Ayame but don't enough to want to be mated for life though she wants pups with me, I need them as an Alpha ...mutual agreement. It works." She started to laugh then, it was all so foreign to her but she nodded.

"That's so . . . odd though." he shrugged.

"Humans aren't so different." She started to think about it, humans did have children without marriage though it wasn't often. She was born into a family in which it was the only decent way of life, you married as a virgin, your husband was the only man to have you and then you bore his children. Just the way things were for her.

She finished the rabbit off and felt good. She was fed and she was warm and she certainly felt safe. She looked over at her now lazy companion.

"So how long am I staying here?" He seemed to quiet down without actually having been loud. He slowly looked over to her and she saw that his gentleness was still there but somehow something hard was also there, something that looked a lot like possessiveness.

"Well, I didn't really plan anything but a few days should be enough. If you stayed forever it would be even better." Her mouth dropped and she started at him.

"You can't be serious. I know you are joking on that last bit." He gave her a lazy grin before leaning back and folding his arms under his head.

"Is it so hard to think about? I mean, I'd take care of you, you'd never want for anything. Besides that you'd be in power over a whole pack of powerful wolves. What more could a girl want?" Was this some sort of proposal? She shook her head but leaned back and lounged on her side and gave him a near tender look.

"Kouga-san . . . I'm not like you. I'm not a wolf demon; I don't have a real place here. I'm not even anything special with my own people." He closed his eyes.

"I'd make a place for you, simple as that." He trailed off and she felt like shaking him awake but didn't have the heart to, he looked to peaceful. She thought about it, just like he'd asked though she felt ridiculous. Could she really see herself here? See herself running with the wolves? Would they welcome her into their family? Though . . . hadn't they already? They were feeding her and smiling and they included her as their own. No one questioned it; no one seemed to wonder why their Alpha would have a human woman.

It wasn't true, at least, not yet.

She shook her head, no, not ever. She couldn't stay here like this, she wasn't a wolf. Living in a cave with fur and rivers and dirt wasn't her idea of living. What would her family think? She laid her head down on the pallet as she snuggled closer to Kouga without touching him. She was going to think more on the situation but she felt too calmed and relaxed and soon a nap over took her.


	4. Feelings, Unblossom

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 4: Feelings, Unblossom**

* * *

><p>My sleep had been a light restful one and though I woke up to the loud cheering and pounding of drums I wasn't grouchy. I felt renewed even though I'd previously slept well. It was deep into the night now and the air was brisk and very chilly. Chillier then it had been before and I wondered if it was the altitude. I was surprised to see that I had a pelt thrown over me and as i looked to my side I saw that Kouga wasn't there anymore. I saw the dancing shadows before I saw the people, both man and woman and even child danced around this fire. She noted that some sat out too and that when someone was tired and needed a break they would break the circle only for one of the sitters to take their place. Shun came out of nowhere and sat next to me, a smile on her face and clapping to the beat of the drums.<p>

"Wanna dance?" My heart skipped a beat, yes and no.

"I don't know how." She snorted and laughed.

"There aren't specific steps, just gotta grab onto someone and make shit up. It's easy." She nodded towards the circle and I saw Kouga breaking it whilst hauling his grandpups over his shoulders. They were screaming with laughter and he came by and dumped them on Shun. She gave him a mean face and he sat down in front of his company trying to catch his breath. Shun threw a fist out towards his face and he blocked it with his hand and threw it back at her. She and the boys rolled backwards and they laughed, it was all fun and games.

I looked back to see that Kouga was standing and before I knew it he'd hauled me up and was leading me to the circle.

"Whoa, I can't do this." He looked back but didn't slow his pace.

"Why not?" I wanted to give him an answer, a good one. The only thing i could think of was that I didn't want to get attached. That was the only reason I could think of, because damned if I did and damned if i didn't I was growing attached from one day. I barely knew anyone here and already I was fond of them all. How was that possible? To be attached to strangers?

He pulled me into the circle and at first I was clumsy and jerkish but no one laughed at me, we all laughed with each other. Even though I wasn't keeping a good beat I was still having fun and after a while I caught up and was soon dancing in step with everyone around me. I was having the time of my life, my boring-stand-still-going-no-where life.

I danced for hours until one by one and few by few went to sit out and the dancing slowly diminished. Kouga led me to the place we'd accompanied before and I saw that the boys were still there with Shun, the three were ready and excited looking and I couldn't help but wonder why. As we settled I realized that someone hadn't stopped dancing. A single man wearing black fur was dancing, only instead of around the fire he was amongst the larger circle that had been created by sitting and lounging wolves tired from the fun earlier. He wore a large and crudely made mask as well and I saw that people smiled and laughed and pointed.

He seemed to just randomly make his own beat up until he stopped as another wolf came forth wearing a different more bland yet somehow scarier mask. He too danced but in a less graceful way and he and the wolf who, comically, was pretending to be another wolf, danced around each other.

That was until the wolf with the 'human' mask pulled out a sword. I expected people to yell or gasp like any other audience but instead the wolf pretending to be a wolf jumped from 'fright' before shaking and his tail between his legs. The wolves roared with laughter, it was pretty funny I supposed. I looked to Kouga who was laughing as well and his boys were in his lap now. He caught my eyes and leaned down to my level,

"Hirosuke is supposed to be me and Akira is supposed to be that fool Ken." I opened my mouth but closed, ah, this made much more sense. I watched now with new light as 'Ken' chased a scared 'Kouga' about with his sword before 'Kouga' hid behind the wood pile and as 'Ken' ran past he quickly stuck his foot out and tripped him. His sword went flying and people laughed. It frightened me though, what if the sword hit someone? Fear eliminated as a wolf caught it easily and waited for the story to go on. It did, with 'Kouga' laughing at 'Ken' who was now the one shaking in fear and thus the slashing turned around and 'Ken' was the one running. The wolf playing him held his hands in the air as he ran dramatically, everyone laughing at the fun.

Then someone through the sword back in and 'Ken' doubled on 'Kouga' holding him at sword point. 'Kouga' held his hands up to plea silently and 'Ken' nodded at the defeat before wolves came in to pretend to 'leash' 'Kouga' and 'build' a fence around him. I looked to Kouga beside me who seemed too thrilled with this re-enactment. I watched as one of the pups in his lap punched the other one who ran off with the other with the other. Kouga snorted and nodded for me to look back at the story playing before us and I had to double take.

Some boy was trying to play me. He wore a girl's kimono that was way too small on his and his face was painted in a lady's fashion instead of a mask. I shook my head as he strutted up to 'Kouga' and it was then I noticed the boy was trying his best to look mean despite the makeup.

"What's wrong with his face?" The real Kouga laughed and said,

"He is trying to mimic yours." I felt my face grow tight as I remembered I had my father's looks and instead of growing angry . . . I laughed. It was a good show.

'Me' put his hands to his white painted face and his legs shook as 'Kouga' howled and made an inappropriate gesture, again the wolves went wild with laughter . . .and that included Kouga. I put a hand to my forehead, the head ache would come.

'Me' blew kisses at 'Kouga' and I felt my face heat up at the inaccuracy of it all. 'Kouga' then pretended to use 'love' to break free of his imaginary bonds where he then scooped 'me' up and made off with him.

He came back with him and dropped him roughly on the floor before flexing. Kouga laughed and I looked to see if the boys were coming back. I happened to see Kouga's face grow still and a twitch happen in his eye. I looked back, hadn't the story ended?

No. I was mistaken. 'Me' had traded the short kimono for a larger one, a much bulkier kimono. Then suddenly the kimono opened and . . . pups came out.

A lot of pups.

Mostly dirty boys with wagging tails that just _looked_ like trouble.

I put my hands to my face and laughed, laughed so hard I could be heard amongst the loud wolves. When it all died down a bit I heard Kouga,

"Guess that means they expect us to make this pack twice as big." I shook my head and leaned back to look at the stars, the actors leaving to put away their masks and costumes or in the boy's case to wash his girl's makeup off.

It didn't take me long to pass out.

* * *

><p>When Kanon woke up she wasn't in the same place in which she fell asleep. She was back in the cave place, or as Kouga had called it, his den. She knew it had to be late because she'd been exhausted from dancing all night plus the play after and had been out like a light. She raised her arms above her head to stretch only to come in contact with warm flesh. She leaned up a bit to look and see whom it was and was grateful that it was Kouga and not some weirdo wolf. She grinned, no wolf was weirder then Kouga, he even had a lecherous streak. She shook her head and thought about last night, he'd made some pretty hefty promises. Why though? Over some mangly human girl that was little more than servant to her family? Then the nerve those actors had to assume she'd be . . . giving <em>anyone <em>children of all things.

Then yet, why _not_ stay here? If he was true to his word, and by golly with an entire tribe, er pack, of people backing him up how could she not? In saying this, she'd be leaving a life of serving for a life of ruling. She'd be the second 'alpha', his wife.

The thought of being a wife sent shivers down her spine. Was she ready for that sort of commitment? She sat up to look around, no, she was sure that she wasn't ready to just off an marry. Especially into a pack of demon wolves on the verge of a war with a human village, the human village being led by her sister's soon to be husband. What would her father or mother think? What would they _say? _Though Kouga was certainly all that her father looked into for his daughters . . .would something like species get in the way? She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that statement but didn't want to wake Kouga up.

The entrance pallet suddenly flew open and Kanon threw her arm over her eyes from the sudden intruding light.

"Rise and shine love buuuuuuuuurds." It was Shun and with the first words of the day already had Kanon blushing. So much for not waking him up too. A few moans were heard behind her and she felt the pelts moving and knew that he was digging himself into them, not out. Shun laughed,

"Someone hit the sake a little hard." Kanon swallowed hard and looked back at the hung over wolf, should she leave then? Also, when had he had sake?

She'd seen how ugly things got with a grouchy hung over man, and that was just a human. She saw blue eyes peek out of all the fur and he shuffled around before turning and looking right at her. She gave him a small smile and hadn't expected him to smile back, granted he did close his eyes and settle back into the furs while doing so.

"I'll take you back whenever you are ready." This was a strange surprise to the start of her day, he'd argued with her before and she'd thought she'd have to hassle him into doing it.

"Yeah? Good, thank you. What changed your sway on things? I thought I'd be having to wrangle you like a horse to go back." he chuckled and stretched before giving her a sly look.

"You'll be back here." She raised her eyebrows and heard Shun giggling behind her.

"Sounds like you to be so confident in your skills to rack up women." Shun's remark went unnoticed as he gave Kanon a sleepy smile.

"I'll have another chance to make you my woman, I mean . . . we can always cut the chase and you can just marry me now . . ." Kanon rolled her eyes and shook her head no. That play from last night had really boost his confidence apparently.

"No thanks, you'll have to ask me again whenever we next meet." She said it good heartedly without actually meaning it. There wouldn't be a next time, it settled in her heart with a 'plunk'.

"How is it you always seem to bring home women that don't want you? Oh that's right, there isn't such a woman that _does _want you!" Shun started to laugh before she walked out of the den, Kanon saw Kouga lean up and stare at her wake, pointing at the door,

"Hey, I've had plenty of women that just adore me!" They could hear Shun laughing again from the outside and he shook his head with a smile. She started to bite the inside of her lip.

"It's not because I don't want you or anything, you are rather decent, and I've come to see that. You don't have a bad home either. It's rather peaceful here. It's just that . . . things aren't quite . . . right?" He nodded before laying back down and getting comfortable.

"Yeah, I realized that." He seemed to stare at the ceiling for a while in thought, she could only look at him, his beautiful form and the way his hair seemed to be a part of the fur around him.

"It's strange . . . back in my much younger days I wasn't this patient." He looked over at her and she suddenly realized that she wore only the thinnest of her layers, a white layer used for sleeping in. She felt a bit embarrassed but overlooked it.

"Back then I would have just . . . stolen you and took off. Force you to be my wife." He grinned then and looked back to the ceiling. "Or eat you if that didn't suit me." She flushed brightly.

"I lived in the east then though, things were a lot different." He seemed to trail off as he went through his memories; she wondered what type of person he'd been then. He didn't sound anything like the man he was now, but then again he sort of . . . had stolen her. Then made off with her to his village, er, pack. She smiled and laid back down, she decided it was too relaxing in there to get up and about yet. They were silent for a while; just lying in each other's presence seemed enough for them. After a while he seemed to get restless though and as she was ready to ask him if something was wrong he spoke first.

"When I take you back . . . you need to make this pack look bad." He didn't look at her so he couldn't possibly see the cross look she was giving him.

"I can't. After these couple days I've been here . . . I can't lie about you." He turned his head to look at her then, a tender look in those blue eyes.

"You have to, I owe you. You saved my life and by allowing you to go back to that place . . . it's dangerous Kanon-san . . . more dangerous than you know. I need you to be protected while I'm not around." She was thrown into confusion again, why? Why all this care?

"I unlocked a chain from your neck. I didn't do anything more than that. I'm a coward as it is, I should have confronted Ken about it." He leaned up quickly then, something dangerous flashing before her.

"No, absolutely not. You can't be around that putrid scum. He will hurt you without even thinking twice." He seemed to search the fur for answers until he came up with a confused face to match hers.

"Why did you even come here?" She swallowed, that's right, he didn't even know.

"I came from the south with my sister, Airi. She is marrying Akio-sama." He clenched his hands and fisted the fur while giving the entrance pallet a hateful look.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance. It's too late for her if she is married to him." He looked to her then with his stormy blues and grasped her with his stare.

"You need to leave that village as soon as you can." He was making her nervous with all this talk, what was going on.

"The wedding is in the spring, that's when I'll get to go back home." He tensed up, he clearly didn't like that answer.

"The spring . . ." He put fingers to his chin in thought and tapped a few times in a random order.

"I can probably have Ginta and Hakkaku take shifts around the village to keep an eye on you. . ." She started but she noticed the strange gleam in his eyes.

"You are seriously worried about this?" He looked at her and she saw his age suddenly, far older than any man she'd ever met.

"You don't know that family like I do. I've been around to see that 'Akio-sama''s mother go through four husbands, it wasn't bad enough that their grandfather that founded that village cheated a family out of the land to even start it." She leaned forward in fascination. He knew the history of the village from actually _seeing _it happen!

"Why so many husbands? What happened?" He sat up suddenly and with a serious look,

"She killed them, she'd have everyone believe it was all accidents but she did it for money. It's common for humans to off each other for that." He rolled his eyes before startling her by reaching forward to place two fingers under her chin and lifting her gaze,

"I know you wouldn't kill family for money though." She pulled away from his touch to shake her head no.

"Money isn't worth the loss of family, no way." He nodded, well pleased with her answer. He began to stand up and held out a hand for her in which she took it. He escorted her out and she saw that it was nearly evening. Wolf time = sleep when you want, hunt when you have time, cook when its needed, sleep again, repeat. She could definitely get used to a schedule like that. She shook that thought away, she wouldn't be though.

They walked back to the circle of what she identified as the food pit. There was a large pot this time and some sort of soup was being handed around. Once she held her own bowl of soup she started to realize just how cold it was in her thin layer. She huddled next to Kouga who started to laugh when she shivered. He pulled up a pelt that was lying next to him and laid it across her shoulders with a grin and she nodded in thanks before trying at the 'mountain' soup. It was delicious and hardy, perfect for the conditions.

A rough looking man crouched before them out of the blue and bowed his head to Kouga,

"My lord, Ginta and Hakkaku are back." His eyes suddenly glistened and Kanon wondered what was going on.

"Did they?" the man held a grim look and looked towards the way opposite of the path to the forest. She saw the people split to allow three men through. Two were completely lanky, not very tall and rather . . . goofy to say the least. Both fair of hair and one with a mohawk. They were holding up a peculiar youth, his eyes were blue and his hair was of the strangest of colors, a dark red like color. It was pulled back in a low ponytail and he was dressed like all the others, in furs. Kouga stood and Kanon couldn't help but to do the same, she didn't feel comfortable with everyone silent and watching as these three came clear up to Kouga.

"Boss, he's got a sprained ankle, had to drag him all the way up the mountain." The one with the dark spot said. Kouga only had eyes on the red haired youth, she noticed his bowl was on the ground and she too put hers down and took a few steps back. She saw Shun come out from the people watching and came to stand a few steps away from Kanon.

"Heard you was back . . ." The red haired boy looked to Kanon then, his blue eyes making her nervous. Could this be?

"Oh? Did that make you run faster?" The red haired boy looked up at Kouga and gave him a sad smile.

"Guess you are still mad . . ." His young blue eyes trailed over his Alpha's scarred form before lingering on the remnant markings of the chains.

"What . . . are those?" The two holding him let him go and the one with the mohawk folded his arms.

"Oh you know, my tight leash made of chain." He winced at the angry tone and looked at the dirt ground.

"How'd that uh . . . happen?" All was silent and Kouga looked relaxed, and then, in the splitting of the moment,

"I was trying to clean up your stupid mess!" His voice erupted like thunder and his body tensed up. The boy, she knew this had to be Yuu, winced again and stepped back, cowering into himself. She'd seen this type of rage back at the village, it was the sort reserved for Ken and she was glad to see that the vicious creature from back then hadn't come out , she wasn't sure she could handle something like that again.

"I'm sorry. . . I really am . . . I came back didn't I?" She saw Kouga's fist fly out suddenly and catch the boy right in the face, he flew a few feet back and laid there on his back.

"Because Ginta and Hakkaku tracked your sorry ass down and brought you back!" He was storming to him and was leaning over to get at him again, Kanon saw Yuu raise his arms to protect himself and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Kouga-san." All was still again, silence rang and two pairs of blue found her amongst the darkened gazes of the wolves.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe i was going to get into this. I clearly had no business in it, it was family matters, something to be settled in their own way. Why did I find myself wedging myself into this then? I expected him to turn that horrible anger onto me for meddling but rather, surprisingly, he stood up and put his fists away. He was completely calm suddenly, as if the storm had passed by and all was well. Yuu looked just as shocked as I felt and as Kouga walked away from him I found myself nervous as he came to sit back down and eat his soup like nothing had happened. After a few minutes the rest of the wolves slowly began to go back to what they were doing. Shun went to Yuu and helped him up, he was bleeding from his nose and bruising was already starting to sport around the area he'd been punched. I looked to Kouga and wondered if I'd done the right thing, or was this some sort of trick that things weren't alright still and that he would wait to beat his son until I was gone.<p>

I wasn't sure I liked that but I wouldn't meddle anymore if I could help it. Even as i saw the two grandsons walk by their young father like he didn't exist, and even as the hurt expression fell over him as he called to them and then ran on.

* * *

><p>Things were a bit tense after Kouga and Yuu's 'fight' and though that was true I was perfectly safe still If not lacking a bit of personal space. It turned out that Ginta and Hakkaku were Kouga's best friends, Ginta being his second in command even. After I'd been introduced, and things were made clear that I had 'saved' Kouga, those two were all over me, never letting me out of their sight. They must have thanked me a million and one times and though it was sort of annoying how . . . baby like their personalities were, I appreciated it at the same time. They really cared about Kouga and truly saw him as their family. The more time that went by the more I began to see that they saw me as their family now as well and all because I'd set Kouga free and evidently saved his life.<p>

It had been two days since then, four since I'd been 'kidnapped' and I loved it here. There was a system to things but even so everyone respected each other. If there was a problem it was worked out, I recognized Shun as the mutual peace keeper, though at some points in the heated moment she'd have to get Kouga in to help and I came to realized this was exactly like how my family was. Shun was associated as the head mother figure and Kouga was the head of the family, the fatherly figure. Even though they weren't a couple, this was just the way things were and how things where handled, 'Father' was supreme rule in the family, the brute force and physical strength but 'Mother' was the subtle force that manipulated the peace and set things to how they should be, they were a balanced team and it worked.

I was looking over the edge of the mountain at the moment, it was early morning and the fog was coming up around the trees like a sleepy spirit. At night when one looked in the right direction you could see the lights from the village. It was hard to believe that Kouga had run the entire way here. I looked away and saw Ginta and Hakkaku wave as they went into a den with two other males, younger teen looking boys. Most of the men had gone off on a hunt last night and had only recently come back. Kouga was one of them, it was an Alpha's duty to help supply his pack as well as make sure that danger is at a distance. Ginta and Hakkaku seemed to always be on his tail, no pun intended, when they weren't invading my own space. It appeared now that mostly all the wolves were asleep.

Or so I thought,

"Kanon-sama?"Goosebumps rose up and my nerves fired, I slowly turned and saw Yuu.

"Ah, please, I'm not a lady of any sort." His eyes were brilliant in the morning hue and he was already creeping me out. I stepped away from the mountain ledge.

"It's true that you . . . saved him?" I looked away; he was talking about Kouga right?

"I suppose so." I looked at my arm and thought about the men that had been brutally killed. No, I couldn't think of them yet, especially when Yuu had suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me closer.

"Uh. . ."

"Then there is no girl more worthy then you. Be my woman." I swear my face twitched and I felt like this had happened before somewhere. I looked around and didn't see anyone, crap.

"Uh well, you see . . ." He was bringing me in closer and all I could do was lean away. I heard the violent tearing of thick cloth and it was no time that I saw an angry alpha wolf stomping our way. Yuu let go immediately and gave him a sheepish look, I wasted no time going to hide behind Kouga.

"Oh, have you already claimed her perhaps? It would explain why she sleeps in your den after all. . ." He rubbed the back of his head and I was certainly red in the face again.

"Yeah, she's mine so hands off boy." He nodded and held his hands up in surrender and I could only gap at Kouga, whoa what? He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from a grinning Yuu and back to his den. I saw that the entrance pallet wasn't even really there anymore, just a flapping torn piece. He must have flown out of his den; I had to try hard to stifle my laugh. He laid down and had a grouchy pout on his face, he looked so . . . I wasn't sure what word I was looking for.

He patted next to him and gave me a sleepy look.

"Get some rest; I'll take you home when you wake up." I ogled at him, what?

"You are forcing me to leave then?" He turned to look at me as I laid down close to him,

"No, I'm giving a friendly nudge. I didn't think my whelp would be back so soon." I snuggled into him without thinking on it, he was a warm body and with the entrance gapping open I was a little chilled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer, my head now resting on his chest I wouldn't allow myself to think about how wrong this was of me. How inappropriate it was to even have slept in the same room with a man was. My heart flopped suddenly as i realized that this was the first time I'd be sleeping like this with a man in the first place. Before I'd slept with a little distance, now we had the perfect excuse not to.

Excuse? Somehow I felt that somewhere in the 'rules' this was beyond indecent and yet I didn't care. Or did I?

"So are you saying its not safe anymore?" I felt him tense up and that was saying something sense he was nearly solid with muscle.

"My pack will never be unsafe to you Kanon-san."I believed him, even as I was drifting off into sleep it never occurred to me that I was in the arms of a wolf demon that could rip me apart without even trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So . . .funny story here, It seems I forgot to save the final documents after I proofread the first three. Hahaha, whoops.<strong>


	5. He Said, She Said

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 5: He Said, She Said**

* * *

><p>She didn't want to get up, she knew that Kouga would keep his word of taking her back and she wasn't sure which was more shocking, that she didn't want to go back or that she was hurting with the thought of leaving Kouga and his pack.<p>

"You can sleep a little longer . . ." Kouga mumbled into her hair, she kept it loose up in the mountain, no one cared here about being prim and proper. She felt him playing with her hair and she sighed.

"Do i really have to leave today?" She felt a deep rumbling through his chest and he was chuckling at her.

"First you wanted to leave; now you don't." She huffed.

"First you wanted me to stay and now you don't." He burst out laughing then and patted her shoulder fondly.

"You got me there." She grinned and slowly pulled herself away from him before sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

* * *

><p>She would not cry, she absolutely would not. Shun nearly crushed her with a hug, her very own goodbye hug, the wolfess tearing up herself.<p>

"You be sure to come back and visit. I want to know that you are well and healthy. You are so small and light you make me worry . . ." Kanon nodded, not thinking about the fact she wouldn't be returning. She saw Ginta and Hakkaku coming with a fur blanket. Ginta wrapped it around her shoulders.

"We got it for you, thought you'd get a bit cold, humans get cold easier, right?" She hugged Ginta softly and he raised his hands, his face red but a goofy smile. They would both be going with her and Kouga but she felt the need to thank him with a hug. They had all taken extremely good care of her. She turned to see a proud looking Kouga and he nodded before walking ahead, she followed and the 'boys' trailed after her.

They walked for what seemed like forever to her, through the trees, nothing but trees. She sighed and trudged along, already tired though it had only been a few hours. Kouga looked back to her with a smirk.

"So we need to stop and rest for the human?" She scoffed and huffed out,

"No, I'm fine." Ginta looked to Hakkaku in which they both exchanged looks with Kouga who suddenly stopped.

"We can start up in a few minutes." She frowned.

"I said I'm fine." Kouga pointed to a boulder and she folded her arms and stared at him. Ginta gave Hakkaku a surprised look at her defiance.

"Look, I don't need you passing out on me. Just take the break and we'll get back to walking." She shook her head no,

"I don't want to stop walking, if I stop now I won't be able to pick back up quickly. Let's just go." He growled and she froze.

"Sit your ass down." She sat down. He nodded pleased and leaned up against a tree.

"Was that so hard?" She looked away, giving him the silent treatment. She knew it was childish and really immature. Especially since this trip would be the last time she'd ever see him. She sighed and looked to Ginta who was watching Kouga with fascination. Why? Perhaps it was because his relationship with a human girl was so bizarre? She'd have to agree.

* * *

><p>It was night and Kanon was asleep on Kouga's back. Her arms hung loosely around his neck and he had to hold her up as she was relaxed. They would be able to see the village soon and his stomach was growing tight.<p>

"I can see the light. . ." She mumbled into his shoulder. He stopped as she slid off his back and yawned. She'd be able to walk there from here and she realized this would be her final good-bye to these three. She looked around her and sighed, giving the fur back to Ginta.

"Thank you, for everything. You've been really good to me, I'll miss you guys." Ginta and Hakkaku teared up and it was strange seeing it from them. They reached out to touch her hair and stepped away as Kouga came forth.

He grabbed her hand lightly, his own warm and his presence calming.

"You gonna be alright, girl?" His grip tightened just a little and she nodded sincerely.

"Yeah, I think so. As soon as spring comes, its home for me." His eyes shone in the night, the fire from the village casting shadows everywhere. He came forward and without warning kissed her. Her eyes went wide as he pulled away, letting his fingers run through her hair before walking past her. It had been a light and fleeting kiss, his lips dry and hers cold from the chilly air.

"We'll be seeing each other again." He chuckled and when she turned around to scold him for kissing her he wasn't there, neither was his second in command and his brother. She sighed softly, already missing them.

She looked back to the village and walked forward before finding the rock boundary, which was a wall about four feet in height. She didn't feel like climbing that so she walked around it for a gate entrance. Finally finding one she walked through and looked around for guards, no one. She bit her lip and walked along the path until she found a road that would lead her to the market and through there the house of Akio-sama.

She had expected the house to be silent, still, and darkened for people inside to sleep. She hadn't expected people to be awake, the lanterns lit and such. She barely made it to the front porch before one of the maids came out and gasped before calling for another to get Airi.

* * *

><p>It was minutes before I was pulled into the sobbing arms of my sister as she hugged and kissed me and cried. I felt bad then, horrible that she'd worried so much.<p>

"I thought you were dead! I thought that that creature, that heinous monster had slain you, my poor baby sister!" She cried more as the man of the house and his brother and mother came to see the ruckus. Ken had a look of surprise in his eyes where as Hina and Akio looked relieved. Bad publicity? Then it all came down to the simple question,

"What happened?" ,which required a not so simple answer. I racked my brain for something to tell them and my intellect came through with an answer,

"If it's alright . . . I'd rather not talk about it." It worked shockingly and I could see they were all thinking up the most terrible of things, things that could traumatize a woman into keeping silent about happenings to her in a week. A short week. A sort of strange homesickness hit me and it wasn't for the sea. It was for the mountains and wild people and stormy eyes. I couldn't wait to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by in a strange haze and I had quickly been forced back into my old schedule. It was hard to go to sleep when everyone else had since my inner clock had changed to fit the wolves' ways, strange that I fell into their scheduling easier than I did the scheduling id had for months.<p>

"Kanon-chan, please eat your food." My sister's voice soft and gentle, it was stranger yet the way I was treated amongst the people here now, well, on the inside. I hadn't been outside yet and was going to hold off for a while. My sister babied me every chance she got and those who spoke to me said things in gentle tones, soothing as if afraid I'd break if they weren't careful. It was excellent. No one asked me about that night or what happened after and I got to be pampered.

I picked a little more at my food before taking a few bites and excusing myself. I hated the feeling of them watching me as I left and I made my way out to the porch where I sat down in the sun. I leaned back and sighed, what was i doing with my life? I pushed myself back up before standing and stretching, my gray kimono thick for the chill in the air. I began to walk out towards the gates leading into the village, I hoped Airi wouldn't mind.

I was stopped by the same guard I had been those long weeks ago.

"Are you sure you are well enough to be going about on your own?" Well enough? I looked to him before eyeing his partner, and older man with grandpa like eyes. I nodded politely, my face still.

"Yes, I should be fine." Somehow it didn't seem like he meant trauma illness. What had Akio and Airi been telling people? I continued on my way but decided not to go through the market, the loud noises and over whelming smells something I didn't want. I found a smaller more un-used path that led to a side of the village I hadn't been to and gladly took it. I was seeing the forest up ahead and wondered what sort of trail this was when it broke off just before the rock boundary. I looked around and saw that it was some sort of section for storage, nothing special. I looked back down at the path, why would it just cut off here? Or did it? I leaned up and hoisted my upper body onto the boundary and leaned over far enough to see the other side. Ah ha, the path continued. Where did you go . . . path?

I heard rustling in the forest and quickly slid off the boundary, eyes wide. Just because I didn't fear the wolves didn't mean that the wolves were the only creatures using the forest as hunting grounds. I backed up a little and stopped when I heard the most peculiar of sounds.

"Pssst!" I heard more rustling then the sound of a thump and a loudly whispered,

"Ow, Ginta!" I had to hold a hand up to stifle a laugh, it was Hakkaku and Ginta. I went back to the boundary and leaned back again, my feet unable to touch the ground. I saw two familiar faces and couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Hey! We missed you, Boss has us watching the village." She smiled at the playful tone of Ginta, they were both smiling back at her, pleased they were able to see her. They kept to the trees and into the shadows, safer that way.

"I'm glad I got to see you two again. How long will you be watching the village?" Hakkaku seemed to think about it for a moment before Ginta answered, it creeped her out when they did that.

"Until the spring, that's when you are leaving right?" I chewed the inside of my lip before nodded.

"Don't you guys get breaks though? That's an awful long time . . ." They grinned sheepishly before Ginta replied.

"Well, Shun-san volunteered to come and watch when we needed rest."

"No,"Hakkaku came in," Yuu-san volunteered and Boss had Shun-san agree to do it." Yuu wanted to come here? Guess I was on the same page as Kouga, we both didn't think it was appropriate for him to be around here. I heard footsteps and I shooed the guys away before walking away like nothing had happened. I was surprised to see Ken coming around the corner.

"I've been looking for you; I don't think it's really appropriate that you walk around like this."

"Ill as I am?" He eyed me and gave a suspicious look.

"Nii-san asked me not to pressure you but I find my curiosity peaking. How are you alive? I know that damn wolf had to have gotten to you, what with those men and your bloody sleeve. Hell, it was your screams that alerted the village." My heart seized and i found that it was suddenly hard to breathe. I'd been trying hard to forget about those men, I'd been running away from the memories of that night as best I could. I leaned over wheezing and alert came into Ken's eyes.

"Whoa! Calm down, I see now. It's alright, I won't ask anything further." He waited for me to catch my breath and an ache happened in my chest. He helped me back to the house and I couldn't help but taking a last look back to the woods to see if I could glimpse my wolfy friends.


	6. Far Too Safe

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 6: Far Too Safe**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: There is a briefness of rape. <strong>

Over the next few days my life became somehow more boring than it was before. I avoided people like the plague, isolating myself to places where few people went. I ate minimal food because it was too much work to eat more and I slept more than I ever had in my whole life. I needed something to, a hobby perhaps.

"It's depression!" I was going to make my way to the sewing room when I stopped and hid before a giant vase. It was my sister, I peeked around to see whom she was talking to and saw that it was Hina.

"She'll come out of it. She was kidnapped by vicious demons that did only God knows what to her!" They were whispering loudly, their heated gestures prominent in their made up features.

"It's been weeks, she should better by now. Instead she is getting worse!" I barely caught the sound of silk settling.

"I don't think she can wait till the spring. . ." My heart leaped.

"We can't possibly move the wedding any closer." No, they couldn't, it took so long to organize in the first place. The hall was silent at first and then after a few grueling minutes,

"Perhaps we can send her back. I can get some guards that will make the trip surely." It was suddenly hard to breathe again and I could just barely hear the 'hm' that came from my sister.

"I think, that might be the best solution. Surely going back home with heal her." I turned around trying to contain my joy. I was going home! And nearly a season early!

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kanon had heard her sister and Hina talking about sending her home early. She was starting to doubt that it even had ever happened as she sat on the porch bundled up and watching the snow fall. The flakes were huge, bigger then she'd ever seen of snow before. Though she hadn't seen too much of it to be honest. Her hair was longer and she kept it down and loose these days, like she had on the mountain and no one told her to put it up. No one complained about her lack of proper clothing as she walked about the house in only her thin white layer and a blanket. On days like this though she made sure to wear something thicker, her chest was hurting more and more and she found that if she breathed too quickly she'd start to cough.<p>

She heard footsteps behind and didn't look back to see who it was.

"Kanon-chan?" It was Airi so she decided to try and turn to see her. Turning made the pain worse and it threw her into fits of coughing that pained her worse.

"Kanon!" Her sister fell to the floor in front of her while rubbing her back. She set a hand to her forehead and gasped.

"You are burning up! You can't be out here with a fever, come back inside." She didn't want to be inside though. She wanted to stay outside and look at the trees.

"Come on. . . " She grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her inside before taking her to go lay down. She surprising sat down next to her as the maid went to fetch some things.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about some things." A few coughs and Kanon was all ears.

"I know things have been rough here for you." She swallowed roughly and Kanon saw tears in her sister's eyes.

"Now you are sick . . ." She saw her sister wipe at her face and Kanon felt guilty. This wasn't supposed to be how things went. Her sister was supposed to be happy; having the time of her life before she got married to a man she was clearly falling in love with.

"I've set some things up and I've already sent a letter to Mother. I'm sending you back home." Her heart fluttered, finally she could only think. All things guilty left her and she rose up as the maid came in with a cool cloth. She made her lay back down and placed the cloth on her brow.

"When your fever breaks and you think you are feeling better . . . you can go home." She smiled then, her face blotched with redness and though it clearly pained her sister to send her early she was happy.

"Kanon . . ." She placed the backs of her fingers against her sister hot smiling face.

"I feel better." Airi let a few tears slip and she chuckled through them.

"Try that tomorrow." Kanon huffed but laid still, she _was_ feeling sort of sleepy now. . .

* * *

><p>An entire week went by and the snow was now thick. The trip by wagon would be slow, a lot slower than when I'd come up here in the first place. Jun had left a long while back so I wouldn't know the driver personally, only that it was someone who knew how to navigate the trails in the forest well. My things were being packed up into the wagon and I coughed again, the sickness picked up and I was only getting worse. Airi came out and hugged me to her.<p>

"Be safe on the journey there. Rest as much as you can, ok?" I nodded as there was nothing else to tell her. I turned and saw a familiar yet distant face at the gate, it was Kiku-san. She waved and I left the unwilling arms of my sister to go greet her. She winced at my state as I coughed painfully into my sleeve.

"You are leaving?" I nodded, swallowing hurt, talking hurt more.

"Here, it's for you." She handed me a strange bracelet, it was braided from some sort of plant, like a basket weave and there were assorted clay beads into it.

"My Granny is a priestess, she said to wear this and it'll bring safety to you." I nodded and put it on, I really appreciated this, it warmed me up to be thought of so.

"Thank-you, tell your Granny I appreciate it as well. Maybe I can meet her and tell her in person one day." My voice was horrible, raspy and pain filled. Terrible to hear me, Kiku-san nodded and gave me a gentle look.

"I hope to see you again Kanon-chan. Please take care of yourself." I blushed at the use of 'chan' after my name and she waved once more before turning away and leaving. I walked back to the wagon without looking as I only had eyes for my new charm.

So much that I wasn't paying attention that when I saw my driver mounting his seat my mouth flew open.

"Ken-san is driving?" I turned to look at Airi, I felt that this wasn't right. That if he drove me something was going to go wrong. She patted my hair and helped me into the back.

"Yes, I asked him to. He knows the forest better than anyone and you know him." She seemed pleased with this but I wasn't. I couldn't say anything about it though, no use worrying her over it. I wouldn't get my way anyways.

After the back was closed and I snuggled into the bedding that was provided I heard the screen in the front slide,

"Ready?" I nodded and Ken took his cue and pulled the horses to the gate to which we were let out. It was early morning and I was going back to sleep. No matter how cold or uncomfortable I was.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the stumbling wheels of the wagon, memories of the previous long journey coming to me. I tried to stretch but it made me cough and my chest hurt so I stopped trying.<p>

"We'll be making camp soon." Camp? It was barely even evening though.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" He scoffed.

"I know what I'm doing." His tone was crabby and I didn't like it. He pulled the wagon over after about an hour and began to clear out the snow for a fire. I hung out in the back of the wagon and watched him through the small opening in the door. Once the fire was going it was about sunset and I came out a little more wanting to feel the flames. He was sitting next to it cooking something and I heard something large snap back in the trees. It set me on edge and I found myself gripping my charm and praying, Ken didn't seem to take any notice on it though.

"So since we are alone finally, I think it's time you answer my questions." I stilled, his tone was not something pleasant.

"I can't talk about it." He smiled then and it wasn't a happy one.

"Oh you can, and you will. You see, it's going to take weeks maybe even over a month to get to your home. With the weather as bad as it is . . . and your health as bad as it is . . . an accident wouldn't be hard to believe." My body ran colder than the snow and my heart began to beat faster.

"So, if you want to get home alive I guess you'd better tell me what happened." I sunk down into the wagon and leaned against the board that prevented anything from sliding out.

"You won't get away with that. My father wouldn't have that. Neither would my M-"

"Shut up and just tell me what I want brat. I don't care about what your parents would think. You are the worthless child, not a grain of rice could even buy you." Was that supposed to be a biting insult? I was glad that I couldn't be bought with rice . . . what an idiot. I heard rustling and hoped it was wolves and nothing else. We'd made good distance though, far enough that I wouldn't be able to see the lights. Far enough and in the direction that I thought was opposite the wolves' territory. If that was true I was out of luck and I could only pray this charm would work.

"Fine." he nodded and gave me a look that said he knew he'd get what he wanted.

"Why don't you come over here by the fire and warm up. This soup is ready." He even poured me a bowl, how could I resist? Easily, but if I wanted to survive I would suck it up and go eat that soup and be warm. I slowly climbed out of the wagon and he chuckled, it made me feel sicker then I already was. Sitting as far away as I could get from him, I started on the hot soup and felt my limbs beginning to thaw.

"What were you doing out that late, and why were you over there?" I assumed 'over there' meant by Kouga's fence. Was he purposely trying to coat things for me or was he just being lazy? The soup was nasty, he better be thankful I was going along with this crap.

"I felt bad about how he was treated and went to see him." He gave me an ogled look before picking around his soup. Could he tell he was a lousy cook?

"You went to see . . . him." I ate some of the veggies that were floating.

"How did he get loose? I thought maybe that one of his wolves came to rescue him but that fool is pretty set on his oaths and I think there would have been more bloodshed then there had been." Gee, if you thought about all of that why were you asking me?

"So what are you thinking? I'm curious as to how you _think _he got 'loose'." I hated talking about Kouga like some wild dog. He seemed to think on his answer for a bit before taking a long sip of the broth.

"I think that maybe he used his youkai power to somehow puppet you into getting that key. I can't think of any other reason, or any other way he could have gotten it." It was my turn to snort. Puppet me? He was a wolf, not some strange necromancer. I laughed a bit before I had to stop, it was hurting my throat. His face was priceless though, I could see a little fear and a lot of suspicion. Suddenly the rustling was closer and this time Ken put a hand to his sword.

"I did get him the key and I let him free." He nodded there was a knowing look in his eyes.

"Willingly, in fact, it was my idea. I even asked him if he knew where the key was." His mouth hung open then and bewilderment became a mask over his face.

"What? Why would you? He turned on you then, yes? He had to have, your screams and your blood. . ." I nodded to that before drinking some of my own broth.

"Yeah, he tore my arm up. He didn't do it to be mean though." He spluttered then,

"Mean?" I smiled fondly, Kouga had kissed me goodbye . . . my first kiss ever was from the Alpha leader of a demon wolf pack.

"I suppose you want to hear the rest of my tale then right? Well he threw me over his shoulder and ran off to his tribe where they accepted me in as one of their own." I took a bit of a little piece of weird meat. His face was great, totally white and in shock. I had to admit it seemed far-fetched sounding.

"He took care of me; his whole pack took great care of me. He only tore my arm to make it look like I'd been kidnapped. He told me it was to save my reputation but now that I think about it I think he really just wanted everyone to think I was dead so he could keep me up there." I shook my head, why was I babbling on like this? Was I sicker then I realized? I finished my soup and looked to him.

"They brought me back because I wanted to come back." That was sort of a lie. I mean, I wasn't going to stay up there but I wasn't entirely ready to leave yet.

"They aren't the horrible vicious creatures you make them out to be. They aren't lying and deceiving menaces that are out to kill and steal your women. They are fiercely loyal and love their family very much. What you've been doing is wrong, wrong on so many levels." I waited for his reaction on calling him out. I was stupid, stupid beyond belief for saying all that I did. Worse was that I had no one here to help me, no one to protect me. Unless this charm made some sort of barrier from physical harm I was doomed. His face was getting red from anger and he stood up before coming at me at gripping my arm roughly. He yanked me to my feet and fear surged through me.

"You think I've been doing these things because I believe they are . . . _right? _How foolish of you!" He threw me to the ground and I hit roughly, rocks under the snow beneath my back.

"Tell me where their village is then. It should make good information for my brother." I froze as he started to undress. Wait what? Why would he be taking his clothes off? Oh god!

"I-I won't tell you anymore then I have!" I was so scared but I wouldn't give their location away.

He came at me, his chest bare and I threw my hands up. I was too weak to hold off a man of any size let alone a man that hunted demons. I let out a long high pitched scream with all that I had. His hand came over my mouth to silence me and my chest was on fire. Why silence me when no one would hear? Why did I scream for the same reason?

"Oh no you don't. You are some sort of witch, some evil creature sent to destroy my family. I knew it from the first time I saw you. Well I'll be sure to have my fill before I end you!" he laughed and I was about to pass out, I couldn't I had to fight back. I reached up and swung at his face, scratching him and drawing blood. His fist was the last thing i saw before the blackness consumed me.

* * *

><p>Her vision faded in and out like a lantern whose light was flickering. She could only see a man's chest and then her vision would be the dark tree tops, a fire casting dark shadows and the chest would return. She was in pain, like she was splitting into two and her body burned like she'd been thrown in a fire.<p>

Her vision blurred again and a brilliant pink light invaded her sight and she couldn't anything but that . . . divine pink light. She fell back into a silent unconsciousness after the sounds of angry snarling and a piteous howl.

* * *

><p>I dreamt of horrible things, demons made of shadows and gnashing teeth and glowing red eyes.<p>

"_Vengeance! Vengeance! Avenge yourself! Avenge Us. . ." _They screamed and hissed that at me from all angles. The shadow demons swirled and began to take forms, at first it was a couple men and a woman and then a child of about 12 came forth and all I could do was scream at the sight of them. Bloody and missing parts and most of all . . . I could just _tell _they were all _very dead. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you for my reviewers. Sorry I haven't put these up very quickly.<strong>


	7. Help, I'm Alive

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 7: Help, I'm Alive**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning, continuation of the theme in Chapter 6.<strong>

She hadn't seen her old friend in years and this was not how she expected their reunion to go. Coming all the way to the North to see Kouga was a trip she'd been excited for, she and Sango and Kirara had come along as well for old time's sake.

She hadn't expected to come across a scene like this. Blood was everywhere and a screaming woman being raped, not exactly a great 'welcome back'. It made her sick to see this man beating her and taking her as he was. She didn't even think as the rage consumed her and she fired a holy arrow at him. Just as she'd done so a large brown wolf jumped the man and narrowly escaped a bright pink death of obliteration. She ran to the woman who was bleeding horribly from wounds in her face and there was no doubt where the blood that was smeared on her legs came from. Sango was an older woman now but she took to the wolves as three more came out from the trees and began to eat the man alive.

Sango beat the wolves off him and the snarling ceased when a howl echoed through the trees. It was full of fear and sadness and Kagome hoped and prayed that this girl wasn't someone's wife. Not that it made this any better an action, but it certainly would be harder for her to deal with. It would also explain why wolves were eating the man and not her. The wolves backed away and the man was crying, his wounds were bad enough that if he didn't receive help he would die. She nodded to Sango and she knelt to help him. He didn't deserve help in her mind, she _wanted_ him to die but that wasn't right, it wasn't her place to pass judgment. That arrow had been a rage of the moment sort of thing and she was sort of glad it didn't hit him. She was glad in a, 'I didn't make a big mistake' sort of way.

She looked down at the woman suddenly as she started to moan and tears came to Kagome's eyes. She could only imagine the sort of pain she was in. She didn't want to move her but she couldn't stay in the snow like she was, she tried her best to move her as gently as possible back into the wagon she assumed she'd come from. She climbed in and started to remove her ripped and bloodied clothing before she saw Sango coming towards her, a bowl of heated snow.

"Kirara is watching him. How bad is she?" Kagome was crying, she just couldn't get the tears to stop. Sango patted her back to soothe her but tears were coming to her own as she saw the awful state of the girl.

"Her breathing is terrible. I think she is sick. It sounds a lot like when Souta got pneumonia." Kagome's voice was weak but her hands took charge and rushed to clean her up as much as possible so she could re-dress her and get her back to the heat.

"She's going to need stitches on her face . . ." Most of her face was puffy now, but there were deep tears of flesh around her eye and chin not to mention her lip was busted badly. A cough came from her and Sango placed a tender hand by her temple and made soothing sounds. She wasn't conscious but it wouldn't hurt to help. Kagome took her torn undergarment off and Sango saw her lean forward towards the girls arm.

"What . . . made that?" Sango saw it too then, long sweeping scars on her arm. She must have needed stitches for those too as they were so deep. They didn't look old either, like freshly knitted scars. Had she been attacked by a demon recently?

"They look like a demon's claws . . . right?" Kagome nodded and went to grab some of the kimonos that were packed away before dressing the girl up and with Sango's help backing the wagon closer to the fire. The wolves were gone and all that was left was questions. Who this girl is, who the man was and where were they going and where were they coming from.

* * *

><p>I knew I was awake. I was awake and for the first time in my life I wished I was dead. I knew exactly what had happened to me, what that . . . man had done to me. Though the memory of that night was foggy there was no way I could push back the fact of what had happened. I was ruined, completely worthless, just as he'd said before.<p>

My body was in so much pain, I throbbed everywhere, my chest burned and my throat was raw. I had a horrible headache and my face felt like I'd been run over by horses. Then the aching between my legs started and I couldn't help but let a moan slip through my lips, only it wasn't so much a moan as it had been a whimper. I tried to open my eyes but I could only open one efficiently, the other too painful to force. I was back in the wagon and it wasn't moving. Had he thought that I was dead and decided to leave? Or perhaps figured I'd die after a few days?

Maybe he was going to come back.

Fear clenched my heart and I tried to move but strong hands pushed me down and without thought I let out the roughest of screams, my throat too sore for anything else.

"Sssh, honey, it's alright. You are safe. Everything is alright now." A woman? What woman . . . it wasn't my sister. I was in the middle of the forest . . . I tried to calm down and I slowly moved my head to see the white and red clothing of a miko. I felt more relieved than ever, if he was going to come back she would be here to protect me.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome . . . how are you feeling?" She was beautiful, perfect pale skin and silky black hair. Tears slipped from my eyes and I reached a shaky hand towards her,

"Miko-sama . . ."My voice was worse than before, barely past a whisper and pathetic. I saw tears escape her eyes and she grabbed my hand warmly.

"He won't hurt you ever again. I promise you." I wanted to believe that, I truly did. Did I? I wasn't sure that I could yet.

"Is he . . . alive?" Three words, they hurt so much. She gave me a watery nod and I cringed. I'd never feel safe again, even if he was dead . . .

"Don't you worry though; I don't want you to worry about anything. Sango and Kirara have him subdued and he isn't going anywhere." Sango and Kirara? They must be her companions. She brushed my arm and I saw the curiosity over my scars. She helped me sit up a little, it was difficult to breathe while lying flat and she handed me a cup of hot tea. I was so grateful for the warmth and even though it hurt to move and even to hold a damn cup I was thankful. I was alive. I looked at my charm. It worked, albeit not in the sense I had hoped but I was alive and it brought me a Miko even. Tears came to my eyes again and I brought my wrist up to my face and kissed the charm.

"Thank you . . ." I saw the Miko, Kagome-sama, quirk an eye and I knew she would probably never understand. I wasn't sure that anyone could.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched over this girl, she now knew to be merely a 17 year old, as she kissed her bracelet and even told it thank you. As she looked at it better she could see that it was some sort of charm, she'd seen Kaede make one for a young girl once back in the days of jewel shard capturing.<p>

"What does it do?" She blinked before turning to look at me better, one of her eyes wouldn't open, it was too swollen and she had to see with the other one.

"Protection. I'm alive. I prayed and it kept me alive . . . It's brought help too. More than I could have ever asked for . . . ''Her voice was so raspy; she knew it had to hurt and yet she could feel the passion and the faith in it. After all she'd been through she saw herself as thankful for being alive. She put a hand to her mouth and more tears slipped down, how much would she cry? People never ceased to amaze her with their will to live on . . .

"Kagome? How is she doing?" Kagome moved aside for the elderly woman, Sango, her best friend. The girl tried her best to see this new company, a woman who looked in her late 40's, she wore armor. The armor was familiar with the southern Demon Hunters. She must be the real sort, from the real kind of demon hunters who were professional and did it as a way of life and not _his _sort who did it for money and sport. Her heart stilled for a moment, what were a miko and a demon hunter doing here? The two women immediately saw the girl tense up and Sango gave Kagome a look.

"May I ask . . . what your . . . business is?" It was odd of her but Kagome reached a hand out to soothe her.

"We travelled to see an old friend that lives in the mountains. We took this old path for memories sake. Lucky that we did. . ." She nodded and Sango crouched.

"He won't tell us anything. He swears silence." Good ole Sango to get right to the point, her tone was gentle though and not prying. The girl sipped at the tea before slowly looking back to them and swallowing roughly.

"What do you need to know?" Kagome thought this sounded a bit rushed, like she was hiding something and didn't want people to pry. She wondered what had really happened to make that man do what he did.

"How about we start with your names?"

"Dan Kanon." She looked wearily around her before,

"He is Ihara . . . Ken." She looked upset for a moment and they wondered if it was too much for her but she quickly regained herself and gave them a stern look. She would do this, she would get through this and she would be alright.

"Where are you from? You were going somewhere right?" Sango looked to Kagome, hoping it wasn't too much at once but the girl, Kanon, gripped the bedding and started.

"I'm from the south, my sister . . . Airi . . . is marrying his elder brother, the Lord of the village," She pointed out of the wagon, "that way. " She had to catch her breath and she took another sip of the tea and a cross look came upon her bruised and battered features.

"He was taking me home due to illness." Kagome felt this was right and looked to Sango and she nodded before looking at Kanon.

"I'll go to the village and get your sister. I don't think you should travel yet-" Suddenly a shudder came from Kanon and she grabbed Kagome's sleeve.

"The wolves! I heard them last night! Are they alright?" Both Sango and Kagome exchanged looks of confusion and shock. This girl was worried about wolves? Most girls, and even boys, were terrified of such creatures. Kagome patted her hand.

"Relax, they left back to the forest." She seemed pleased with this and settled back down. A stoic look came about her face and she stared at what was left of the tea.

"I'm well enough to travel back to the village. I . . . want to see their faces when they see that their precious Ken-san is the real fiend." What was she talking about? The real one? Kagome raised a hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Kanon-san, I don't think it's a good idea yet. Maybe wait a day?" She gave Kagome the most heart breaking look possible.

"Please, please just take me there. My sister . . . she is there, just please?" She was sniffing, trying not to cry but Kagome could see it was taking energy out of her. She nodded slowly and looked to Sango.

"Let's pack up the camp and load him up in the front. Can you drive?" Sango nodded with determination and they began to pack the things back up.

* * *

><p>The moving wagon proved more foe then friend as the jostling made her more than sore body ache worse. Kagome was riding in the back with her and Sango drove. She knew that Ken was up in front, Kagome had told her he was tied up and unable to harm anyone, she didn't want to see him and was grateful she didn't have to. That didn't mean she couldn't hear him however. His pleas' and begging was aggravating and utterly pathetic. Kanon looked to Kagome who gave her a small and simple smile. She wanted to smile back but couldn't, her mouth was in too much pain and so she settled with trying for a gentle look. It worked because Kagome lit up, pleased that Kanon was reacting positively.<p>

Day was just breaking and her heart clenched at the sound of horses that didn't belong to the wagon. Guards? They stopped and she could hear Sango talking to men but couldn't quite hear what the words were. Kagome crawled up to the front and opened the screen and poked her head out. The guards made surprised sounds and nodded, a Miko? Of course they would let them pass, even with the Lord's brother tied and gagged up front. She could almost laugh at that except she didn't think she'd ever be able to laugh again.

Kagome settled back down with a grin on her face, Miko plus she was very attractive, Kanon was sure she got away with a lot of things. The screen pulled back and Sango faced inside.

"I have no idea where I am going. Should I ask around?" Kanon's face went pale. No, she could direct them . . . but did that mean she'd have to see Ken?

"If you follow the main road . . . it should take you to the house." That was enough she supposed, and without having to see him she felt accomplished. She realized she no longer feared him, only hated him. Which was more powerful, which was more dangerous?

It wasn't very long before the wagon was stopped again; she knew this had to be the Gate Guards for the house. She could hear them walking around to the back before the door in the back squeaked open. She could barely make out the young guard she always saw. What were the chances of that? He gave a wide eyed look and she could no longer face him. He closed the door and directed them through quickly. He'd only had to see her face . . . how bad did she appear?

* * *

><p>I realized as we pulled up to the back where they began to unload that I didn't really want to be here. I didn't feel any safer here then I did last night and that was pathetic. Kagome slowly came out and I saw Sango who then helped Kagome help <em>me<em> out. It was painful but I was standing with the help of these two saviors and again, for the millionth time that I'd been here I felt out of place, I felt that I needed to be somewhere else. Kagome let go and Sango took on most of my weight, she was a lot stronger then i gave her credit for. Kagome went inside to find my sister and I realized that I hadn't met Kirara yet. She must be the one watching _him._

I was dreading confrontation but Sango gently led me up to the porch and before I could get inside my sister was there. For the second time she started to bawl. She tried to come and hug me but I winced before she could and though I knew it hurt her feelings I was in too much pain for her to wallow me around.

"Oh my . . . Kanon-chan . . . " She didn't have room for words as she senselessly wailed. Wasn't that supposed to be me? Crying like that? I saw Hina and I stopped Sango from moving me further though pain coursed through me. I didn't want to see _her_, I didn't want to see Akio either and before I could stop it,

"All of you will die! All of you!" It came out pathetic, not the least bit threatening but I knew that none of them were innocent. The spirits of all those they'd hurt and harmed and fixed had come to me. I knew how evil and greedy this family really was.

"Airi, we aren't staying here. I won't stay here a single night with these _demons_." Hina held a stiff but offended look and Akio looked furious. I didn't care, let him. I wasn't staying and neither was my sister. I looked to her and she was shocked, it was probably the most anger she'd ever seen from me and she shook her head.

"I don't understand Kanon-chan . . . I don't . . . ?" Sango held me up as I almost collapsed and Kagome came to stand by us like tower of faith.

"These people are _evil _Airi! Evil! He raped and beat me Airi, he was going to kill me. Do you understand that? Kill me!" I was near screeching and my body was on fire but I threw a trembling hand towards Hina and Akio.

"She killed her husbands for money and that precious son of hers helped to kill two of their sisters! Wolves didn't kill them, they did! Evil!" I was shaking and crying and I knew this to be hysteria but I couldn't calm down. She had to see, had to know so she could be safe. As I looked at her fear came into me as I saw her denial. She backed up and tears continued to fall.

"How . . . how can you accuse them of such things?" My fist clenched and my face throbbed.

"You think . . . I'm lying? You think I'm lying about being raped? Look at me Airi! Look at me!" I knew my face was a sorry mess and I knew that anyone could tell by looking at the way I could barely stand what was wrong. Why was she doing this? How could my own sister take their side? I looked to Kagome who was still, her face full of concern.

"Where are you going to go if you won't stay here? There isn't another village for miles." I tensed up. She was right, there wasn't anywhere. I looked to Hina and Akio who were talking in hushed tones. It was then I remembered that there was a place, a place where I was safe.

I looked up at Sango, would it be safe to tell her where the wolf pack was? I didn't have to say anything as Kagome spoke.

"I know a place, its only about a day's walk from here." It surprised me, she on my side and I never thought for a moment that she wouldn't be but backing me up was a wonderful feeling. Airi looked back at Akio who was looking at her angrily.

"You can't leave Airi, we are to be married. She is clearly sick and delusional. I'm sure once we hear my brother's side that things will be much clearer." I shook with anger as she relaxed a little at his words.

"How can you do this to me? Your own sister!" A fit of coughs suddenly took over me and Sango and Kagome tried to help me breathe again.

"Sango, there isn't time for this. Get her to the wagon and leave that man here." They couldn't leave my sister here! I choked and managed to get out.

"My sister!" Kagome smoothed some of the hair from my face as she whispered.

"Don't worry; I'll get her to come." I took her word for it as Sango wasted no time getting me to the wagon, where I got to meet Kirara.

* * *

><p>The small two tailed cat had a gentle appeal to her, she stood at the sight of a distressed Sango and the man she was guarding, Ken, flinched like he'd been struck. While walking past him, Sango grabbed ahold of his ropes and yanked him off the wagon and allowed him to painfully hit the ground where the three could only imagine the sort of profanities that came from him. It went ignored as Kirara hopped down and followed Sango and Kanon to the back where Sango helped the still wheezing Kanon into the wagon. They stilled as loud shouting began and a something breaking on the wooden floors. Sango held a sheepish blush and gave a nervous chuckle.<p>

"Kagome can be . . . quite persuasive." Kanon gave a rough cough and nodded before lying down, as long as she could get Airi out of there.


	8. An Ocean in the Mountain

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 8: An Ocean in the Mountain**

* * *

><p>They were on the road again only this time they were headed in the opposite direction Kanon had previously gone, which meant they were headed to the mountains. A very upset Airi sat nearest to the exit with her arms crossed as Sango kept peace with in the wagon end. Kagome was driving with Kirara who was helping to locate whatever path she was looking for.<p>

"Where _are _we going?" Sango sighed and rolled her eyes at the snooty tone before she looked out the open screening to Kagome who turned her head,

"To a safe place, however . . . " She seemed to ponder her words carefully at first.

"Kanon-san . . . I saw your scars on your arm . . . I don't want to upset you . . . what gave you those scars?" Sango nodded, she too wanted to know but instead of Kanon answering a rude snort came from her sister.

"Those devilish wolves did! What else would hurt an innocent girl?" All three women looked wearily at Airi, however, she didn't skip a beat nor did she understand what the looks had been for.

"They even kidnapped her and held her hostage . . . my poor baby sister."

"What?" Kagome tied the reigns for the horses to keep going as she leaned back and stuck her head through the screening.

"What did you just say?" Airi was going to repeat when a rough and sickly voice answered.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please let's just drop it." Kagome looked apologetic but Airi was giving her an angry look. She wanted to talk about it, no one would talk to her about it and she felt she had the right as the eldest sister.

"The only place close is the tribe on the mountains. I know their alpha very well. That's not something he would do . . ." Sango eyed Kagome then and she gave a squeak and put her fingers to her mouth.

"Or . . . maybe he would. . . "

"It's fine. Anywhere that isn't where we were is better." They then ogled her as three and she closed her eye ready to have some rest.

"You mean you are taking us to some heinous demon's lair? I will not! You wish to slay us, what sort of horrible miko are you anyways?" Sango was about fed up with this woman's ramblings, she tried to ignore her and Kagome fell into the same game as she leaned back out and remained the reigns again. The wagon ride was silent then and stayed so until night fall.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when the wagon stopped for the final time. We would have to climb the rest of the way and I could sense that Kagome was worried mostly for me.<p>

"You sure you are alright with this? I mean . . . I understand if you'd rather we made camp down here." I shook my head no as I was perfectly fine with going up there. More so was the problem of climbing with my sore broken body then the problem being the wolves. I'd manage to stay relevantly silent this whole while and my party thought me a victim of the wolves still. Too bad such a lesson was learned too late.

Sango waved to Kagome as she headed up first, she wanted to warn the leader before hauling up two strange women with her. We would be right behind her and as we climbed and grew closer I started to realize that I didn't want to be here after all. It was strange, I'd missed this place so much and the goodbyes had been horrible but now that I was back . . . I was embarrassed.

Once at the top I had to lean on Sango to catch my breath, I was too sick to be climbing up a mountain trail and snow and ice all around me. My sister was having a rough time as well, she was used to the life of a pampered pet and this was probably the longest she'd ever walked in her entire life. Also the most I'd ever heard her whine too.

It appeared that most of the wolves weren't about, that or they were sleeping. I'd bet more on the sleeping then anything. I did happen to see a group near the 'food pit' and Kagome was easiest of all to spot with the red. My eyes set on Kouga as Sango helped me to get closer, he was holding Kagome like an old lover and they were smiling and laughing and Kagome even had tears in her eyes. I heard her say,

"It's been years! Look at this, a large tribe here in the North . . . who'd have thought?" He laughed and tugged at her pony tail and she was blushing with the way his eyes looked over her. I wasn't jealous of this, they were obviously old friends and he and I were new ones. I was glad though too, if they were such good friends and she and Sango were so close then that meant she wouldn't hurt these people. That could mean that they were most likely friends too. It relieved my heart just so slightly.

I didn't want to look at them anymore suddenly; in fact I still didn't want to be here. I didn't want him to see me, didn't want him to see how ugly I'd become. My sister was hiding behind Sango and I couldn't see Kirara. It was then, in the moment I was going to turn around and leave that I caught those perfect blue eyes; his smiling face studied me for a moment before the happiness slowly drained from him. Kagome looked from him to me and placed a hand on his chest before he began to walk closer. I tried to step back but Sango had me solid.

"Kouga . . .?" I could barely hear Kagome call him but that didn't matter now, my heart was racing and my breathing was rigid and I was wheezing. I was sure he could sense my illness and more. A tear slipped down my face as he brought his hand out to touch me but stopped short. It broke my heart though not because he wouldn't touch me, because his hand shook and his blue eyes were glazed over.

"Kanon . . ." He whispered it and as soon as it reached my ears I couldn't look at him anymore. I turned and swallowed.

I cursed mentally as the coughing interrupted me, worse embarrassed,

"Looks like I'm back after all." I just wanted to leave here; I didn't want anyone's pity. . .

Warm and gentle hands cupped my jaws lightly and turned me back and when I saw the tender look in those now stormy eyes I couldn't hold back. I let the tears run out and I just cried. He pulled me to him and I rested there in his arms and cried. I shook from it and all he did was gently hold me and be still. That's all I needed. There wasn't pity here; he was a wolf, not a human man. When I was done I pushed away from him and he let me go and as I made to wipe my face I happened to see his expression. It scared me. His eyes were full of rage and I knew that the beast I'd once seen rip apart three men without breaking a sweat was there. It was then I realized that it really was him, that creature was a part of him and it always would be.

* * *

><p>"I will kill him." He made a fist as he swore it to her and she gave him a serious look.<p>

"Promise?" Airi gasped and Kagome and Sango watched with surprise as they exchanged some sort of energy between each other.

"Can you kill Hina and Akio too?" Airi grabbed a hold of her sister then,

"What are you doing?" Kanon's eyes never left Kouga's passionate ones. He nodded then and Kagome looked to Sango with concern.

"For you I will." She coughed again and shoved her sister off before setting a hand to her burning chest.

"And what about all those people that stood by and allowed it all to happen? Don't you want vengeance for that?" Airi was crying and holding her head as her sister asked him to do these things. Kagome stepped forward.

"I've missed something here." Kouga looked excited then, tensed and ready for the hunt.

"I'll rouse the boys up tonight. They too have lost to the Ihara's." Kanon nodded and he came closer to her, his eyes so blue she now knew what they reminded her of. Oceans. The very sea she'd missed when she first came to the north.

"For you, as a member of this pack, I will make things right with this land . . . my gift to you." He brushed his lips over hers and in a whirl he was gone, off to the dens. She shakily walked to the pot of stew and she saw a sleepy Shun come out of a den and walk to the pot. She stopped to look at the four new comers before gasping at Kanon and going to her.

"What is going on here?" It was Kagome, Sango looked ready to hurt someone but it was like she was torn between reasons.

"I told you those people were evil. They've been murdering and stealing and hurting people for generations. They've set up the wolves for most of the crimes and it's caused a lot of loss for this tribe. This is right, it's the way the wolves settle things. The only way to settle things." They looked to Kanon like she'd grown a new head but she didn't have eyes for them, only the stew. Shun helped her get a bowl silently before getting her own. Slowly Kagome came to sit by her and then after that Sango came. Airi was left in the place she fell, still weeping unable to understand and cope with what was going on.

"I'm glad you are back." Shun said lightly, she realized that things weren't pleasant but that wasn't going to put a damper on her spirit.

"I'm not sure I'll be leaving this time." Kagome's mouth opened and she turned to Sango but then set her hand on Kanon's arm.

"You said you were from the South . . . how do you know Kouga?" Kanon ate more of the stew before looking to Kagome. Guess she really hadn't believed the things Airi had said.

"He really did kidnap me. He gave me the scars on my arm." She shook her head, still confused. She didn't know anything did she? She hadn't joked about not seeing him for years.

"The man that . . . you know . . ."She wanted to say it out loud though it repulsed her. She swallowed and slowly whispered,

"Raped me . . ." She heard a crack and looked to see Shun's empty bowl in three pieces.

"Who?" She stood up in a rage and suddenly a pile of fur's were dumped in front of them before one of the fur pelts found its way around Kanon and she felt a strong arm wrap around her. Kouga sat in between her and Kagome, his other arm around her. Unlike Kanon who felt safer that way, Kagome held an uncomfortable look and Sango looked slightly amused.

"A very dead man, sit down, Shun." She opened her mouth to say something but sat down instead.

"Good." She said simply before sitting closer to Kanon. Sango took a fur pelt and went to drop it over the sniffling Airi who was wiping her face. She then kneeled and said something but was out of ear shot of either Kagome or Kanon. Kouga helped himself to stew and Kagome and Sango soon after followed the trend.

"I made a deal with Ihara Ken a few months ago, that if I gave myself to him he would leave my pack alone." His hand came to touch the scars of the chain that had once been around his neck. Kagome had a pained look after she saw them but Kanon had seen firsthand the state he had been in.

"He lied, surprise, surprise. Needless to say, despite all the harsh things Kanon must have heard," He looked to her then, her one visible eye looking into the fire. "She braved the punishment and came to my rescue." His voice was soft while he remembered. Kagome's eyes grew warm then, warmer then Kanon had seen them yet. Kanon suddenly had a vivid memory of the boy dressed as her blowing ridiculous kisses to a wolf dressed as Kouga.

"You rescued a wolf demon?" She looked down at her slippers before feeling fingers in her hair.

"I'm glad then . . ." She seemed to look far off before the silence was broken.

"So why did you come back? Ugh, don't tell me it has to do with that mutt." Kagome started to laugh then; it was nice to hear a laugh.

"I missed you guys, I missed all my friends. Not just Inuyasha . . ." He groaned, he knew it had been about him. Kanon leaned against him and he wrapped his arm back around her without breaking his conversation with Kagome. Kanon felt herself quickly drifting off to sleep but she wanted to be awake when he woke up his wolves and went down to kill the Ihara's. She felt that she needed to be awake for that but apparently her body didn't care as she closed her eye and rest came to blanket her.


	9. When to Rest

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 9: When to Rest**

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly, a strange familiarity came over me from the sensation of fur all around me. I was warm and the aches and pains from the days before were still there, arousing me awake all the more. I slowly sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. I looked around to look for Kouga, or at least my sister and saw neither. Not even Kagome or Sango. I sighed, I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep, and to sleep my days away would be lovely indeed. However, the nudging of responsibility became more burden then desire and I realized that I had an obligation to my sister to see to her. I was sure this experience had her all out of sorts and started to feel a bit guilty.<p>

I slowly made to get up, wincing from the pain and already breathing hard. I stood before bending to grab a skin to wrap around me as I wobbled towards the entrance, its previous pallet obviously replaced. I pulled it aside and walked out, the sun hiding behind ominous gray clouds. More snow perhaps?

"Kanon." I looked around to see who'd called my name, barely anyone was out . . . were they all at the village executing the plans of revenge? I walked out a bit further, my breath ghosting out before me. I looked to the food pit and saw my sister sitting beside Kagome, two little boys with furiously wagging tails sat in Kagome's lap as she played with their ears. Kagome's darkened sapphire eyes were on me, she must be the one to call me. Despite that her attention was on me there was something else in them as part of her attention was on the boys. It seemed to be a sort of sadness or maybe reminiscing.

I came closer and she looked like she wanted to come to me and send me back to Kouga's den but remained where she was. I sat before then on a pallet, wrapped in fur and the two little boys looked at me, their messy brown hair and their bright blue eyes telling me immediately who they were. Not that their ears hadn't alerted me first.

"Kan-chan!" They scrambled out of Kagome's lap and came to sit on their knees before me, rounded eyes at the sight of my face. Jiro pointed,

"Papa said your face looked like the mountain's ass." He made a face at Haru who nodded and finished.

"Boy he wasn't kidding . . ." The mountains ass . . . I looked to Kagome who had a hand over her mouth, unsure if she was allowed to laugh or not. I looked to my sister and saw that she wasn't wearing any makeup, she had a solemn look and I wondered if she was ok. I turned back to the boys.

"What dirty mouths you have around a lady." They blushed and looked at each other before Jiro,

"Sorry Kan-chan . . ." They were apologizing to me . . . I was referring to my sister. . . I looked to them again and Kagome was smiling.

"Is Kouga-san your father? I thought he only mentioned one son. . ." The boys wrinkled their noses and I shook my head once. I hadn't even noticed they referred to Kouga as 'papa' meaning father and not grandfather.

"No, these are his grandsons. Yuu is their father." Kagome had an open look about her as she looked to me taking in that information.

"I wonder who their mother is then . . . hanyou's are the sort of thing I'd have thought of Kouga." I opened my mouth and shut it. Hanyou?

"Half?" She nodded, pointing at their ears. I looked to the boys and wondered about their mother too . . . a human woman?

"Is Yuu-san still here?" Haru stuck his tongue out and Jiro gave a 'mighty' look, puffing his chest out and raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we told Papa that we could handle him but he said that he was alright to stay." Haru rolled his eyes.

"We could so handle him . . ." I put my fingers to my mouth, I didn't think I'd ever laugh again or at least not this soon but there it was, bubbling up and threatening to leak out. It was then I felt something strange there at my mouth. Feeling a bit more I gasped and realized it was thread! My mouth was stitched at an off angle to the left side. I felt the rest of my face and found more around my brow and under my eye. I really _must_ look like a mountain's ass. I felt a little depressed but I settled down a bit after a while and Kagome got up to get a bowl of the soup that was sitting. She handed me the bowl and I was grateful though I could see a bit of soft concern in her face. I took a few sips and felt my throat open a bit, it was paradise. Almost. Though I could detect various herbs in it and knew that it was redeeming compared to the shit I had . . . _then._ Wolves were quite the cookers surprisingly.

"How long was I asleep?" The boys looked at my soup and I saw Jiro lick his lips. I smiled as best I could with my sore mouth and handled the wooden spoon just right so that Jiro could have some before pulling back and getting more for Haru to have. I saw a tender look in my sister's eyes and was glad that she wasn't so far off that she couldn't see the adorableness of these twins.

"A couple days, I let you sleep . . . you needed it." The spoon fell into the bowl. A couple of days? I jerked my head to Kagome and regretted moving so fast.

"Did Kouga . . .?" She shook her head no and I breathed a sigh. She raised her brow.

"I want to ask if I could go with him."

"_ . . . .You are some sort of witch, some evil creature sent to destroy my family. _. . ." Yes, yes I was. His voice rang in my head like a powerful migraine.

"Why? You don't need to go. You are too ill and besides, what business do you have running with a bunch of murderous men?" Airi's clipped tone was painful to hear, anger and hurt laced her voice. I felt so guilty about all of this; if I hadn't meddled then none of this would have happened.

But then Kouga would have died and so would his family.

Which was a better path then? For all these good people to perish and my sister marry into a family of murderers and cheats and liars and possibly be killed herself. Or to have my virtue taken and beaten and to have my sister husbandless and a village of dead people that probably deserved it.

Then I thought about Kiku and the girls she hung out with. What about that woman with the eight small children. Or Kiku's grandmother. Would they be slaughtered too? I chewed the inside of my lip despite the pain there. I looked to the boys before me before feeding them again and taking a bite myself.

"I need to supervise I think." Kagome's face tightened and I saw something old cross over her features.

"I was wondering if anyone was going to think about the innocent that lived there." I nodded once, I wasn't a devil, and I couldn't just let them slaughter everyone without discrimination. I looked to my sister again and it broke my heart to see large silent tears escaping her eyes. She looked up then, looking me right in the eyes.

"How did this happen? Where did my quiet and soft baby sister go? The gentle girl that couldn't hurt a passing fly?" I took another sip of the soup, between me and the boys it was going down fast.

"I still probably couldn't hurt a passing fly, too much effort." The boys snorted in laughter and they sounded much too alike to Kouga. Kagome seemed to think so too as she shook her head at them. I watched their tails wagging and the way their big fuzzy ears twitched this way and that. All they needed was the pointed ears and black hair and they'd be clones to him. I tried to smile again.

"Where are Sango and Kirara?" Kagome shifted and straightened her hakama a bit.

"They went down to the river; I think to get some water." The bowl was done and Jiro crawled forth to lay his head in my lap much to my surprise. Haru snuggled up into my side under my blanket and I watched as they closed their eyes, the three of us sharing warmth. I felt a different sort deep in my chest then, they trusted me so much. I set a hand on Jiro's tiny back and put my arm around Haru as they fell asleep. I couldn't imagine anything happening to these two. Jiro's ears twitched in his sleep and I knew that I was smiling again, though my smile probably looked like a frown. I looked away after watching them to see sparkling eyes; I was more surprised that they were from my sister and not Kagome though she looked very proud for some reason.

"I see that you've changed in a different direction then I thought . . ."I looked into the deep dark eyes of my sister, what did that mean? She looked to the two sleeping pups snuggled into me and smiled then. The first smile I'd seen since she told me I was going home.

"Somehow . . . maybe you do . . . belong here." She casted her eyes away shyly, as if she was embarrassed she'd said it. After a bit of silence she looked to the fire and sighed.

"You know, when I was young, mother used to tell me stories of her homeland, about how she was descended from a snake-woman." I felt a small twinge of excitement, what if that were true?

"Maybe you fit here better then . . . home. Perhaps that blood is somehow stronger in you and that's why you are so comfortable with . . . demons." I looked into the fire then too, it was strange hearing this from her. Though I wasn't a snake type person, nor did I feel anything towards snake demons I felt that this was her way of trying to make everything fit. I turned and saw Sango and Kirara making their way over, Shun with them surprisingly. Shun came to sit next to me before seeing the boys and grinning. Sango drank from a canteen before tying it off and coming to sit by the fire with us.

"Someone is a natural mother. . .proof of your wolf heart." Airi's eyebrows shot up and Kagome stifled a laugh at my bewildered look.

"Hey, they just snuggled up here. . ."

". . . after you fed them from your bowl." Shun laughed at Kagome's input and I could only shake my head in defeat. It was a compliment at least, or . . .I was going to take it as one. I looked around and saw that still no one was about. I turned to Shun.

"Where is everyone?" She smiled and got up to get some soup before sitting back down next to me.

"Most are sleeping and the rest are out hunting." I wondered if Kouga was hunting and that's why he wasn't in his den.

"You noticed Kouga wasn't curled all around you right?" I blushed; it was like she read my mind. I heard a strange noise from Airi, like she had something to say.

"He said something about going to see old Yamasaki for some herbs. He was being a girl about how bad you sounded when you coughed and he was worried." She took a sip of her soup before,

"Not that I wasn't as well . . ." I nodded, understanding.

"Who is this Yamasaki?" She grinned,

"He is one of the oldest wolves in this region, a medicine man of sorts." I nodded again, a medicine man . . . interesting. Kagome scooted closer to hear better as she entered the conversation.

"I was worried too, pneumonia is really serious. I'm glad Kouga is taking care of you, it makes me feel a lot better." Sango suddenly quipped,

"It's a bit amusing really; once upon a time he only kept a girl if he needed to use her for something." Kagome smiled and nodded,

"Or his wolves ate her if she had no purpose."

"He sure has grown." Kagome had tears in her eyes then,

"Everyone has." She leaned over to hug Sango and I felt a bit left out, not knowing what was going on. Shun was on her second bowl and I realized how fond of her I was, gruff on the outside and tender on the inside. She belched loudly and I saw Airi give her a dirty look, I wanted to laugh a bit. I do believe Shun was the first real friend I've had. She wouldn't run from a wolf or a scary man and leave me behind. Well, she was sort of both so it wouldn't have mattered either way. She looked up from her bowl with a bit of food on her cheek, she saw me watching and she grinned at me. I leaned over and wiped the food off with my already dirty sleeve and her eyes warmed more.

"Shun-san . . . will you take me to Kouga at Yamasaki-sensei's?" She looked blank for a moment and was about to answer when Kagome answered for her.

"I don't think that is best Kanon-chan, you are very ill-" I waved her off rudely and stood up with the throw around my shoulders.

"Come on Shun, lead the way." She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Whoa there, Miko-sama is right . . . Kouga think's you are ill enough to need Yamasaki-sama's help. . ." She looked like she would sit back down but noticed my hardened beat up face; the stitches helped me look intimidating too I am sure. She sighed and nodded,

"Alright . . . I better not get in trouble though!" I agave her my best small smile, it hurt to move my face.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She noticed my breath and reached for my pale cold hand and held it while she took me to a path that was sloping upward.


	10. The Compromise

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 10: The Compromise**

* * *

><p>She knew she had to talk to Kouga about him leaving; she couldn't help the deepening pit of dread from growing in her stomach every time she thought about him leaving to fight. Was it just something all women felt when their loved ones went to war or was this something else?<p>

She did know she regretted coming on foot.

Shun and led her so high into the mountain that she could now see well over the trees. It was a lovely sight and she wished she had more time to study it but the aching in her bones and the sharpness in her feet kept her attention to the task at hand. Which was (at the moment) a task of climbing this slope to a cave.

It took them at least two hours and by the time they came to the flattened plain of existence, Kanon was drained of energy and having trouble breathing. Shun gave her a worried look and patted her hand, the only warm part of her entire body.

Kanon saw a cave opening at the wall of the mountain; it was closed by two woven pallets of maroon and yellow in swirling foreign designs. They weren't the only ones here waiting however.

"Little sister!" Hakkaku came forth, his eyes large and full of excitement as his brother Ginta gave and took her by the hands before rubbing her fur colored shoulders.

"You don't look so good, here . . . sit down." He brought her over to where he and his brother and the other 'guest' was previously waiting, giving her another pelt to place over her legs and the brother took either side, Shun to Ginta's side.

Yuu was also here, his strange red hair out of place, his stance nothing short of bratty. He had an impatient look and gave it to her much to her surprise.

"You can't be so sick if you, a human, came all the way up here . . ." His tone was unlike any she'd heard from him and it made her wonder if this was the real face, if the blatant boyish-ness from before had been an act and if this snooty brat-man was the real thing. She turned away and looked at Hakkaku,

"Did you hear something?" Ginta chuckled and gave Shun a playful look who grinned right back. Shun was quiet suddenly before she looked up with a heated gaze.

"Hey, wait a minute. How dare you talk to her like that?" He sniffed and looked away.

"Got the hots for her too Shun ole boy?" She growled and Kanon looked to her friend, Shun was beautiful, nothing boyish about her other than her habits.

"You are just jealous she has tastes for real men!" He jerked his head to her and growled louder then she had, a challenge, to which she answered by jumping up and crouching a bit forward.

"I can take some dirty old lesbian any day!" He was mean and Kanon was becoming upset. She stood up slowly and put her hands up; both wolves looked to her, Shun with surprise and Yuu with disbelief.

"Don't fight, there isn't need for it. I'm fine and Shun, you are alright, its only words, sounds from his mouth. Say your harsh words to each other and leave it be. What can you two not work out in fists that you can't in words?" She couldn't even remember what had possessed her to say anything of the such. A whispery chuckle came from behind the pallets and two wolves showed their faces. A withered old man with long white hair and pale blind eyes stood barely to the hips of an angry Kouga. He had a small sack in his hands,

"What is this? You two would pick a fight here of all places?" He fwapped Yuu harshly and clipped Shun. Kanon waited for the second time in her life here for him to show his anger at her and yet again, his gaze softened and a look of worry crossed briefly over his features.

"Kanon . . . what are you doing here? You should be resting." A pouty Shun nodded, rubbing her ear,

"I told her so . . . you know how stubborn and scary she is when she wants her way. . ." The old man, presumably Yamasaki, gave a bark of a laugh.

"Such a strange spirit, this human woman. She breaks up fights between wolves and travels up a mountain to argue a pointless topic with a man just as stubborn as she . . . Come in child, this way . . ." Everyone was blank faced and silent as the old blind man beckoned her into his cave, she followed with a small limp about her. She gave Kouga a small passing look as she entered but he didn't follow. She let the old man travel with her to a small inclined room with a fire pit and a various pelts lying around. A section was in circled by strange white stones and he gestured her to it. She then saw there was pebble like objects in the middle; he sat on one side and motioned for her to take ahead of him. She did so and looked closer at the pebbles, they seemed to have letters on them.

"They . . . make words?" His thick silvery brows went up, blind eyes shining in the firelight.

"Yes . . . they do . . . What do they say, girl?" She bit her lip at his strange tone and she looked back to them, holding her hair back as she squinted to see them. Her eyes widened a bit and he chuckled and she wondered if he was really blind.

"Well?" She licked her lips,

"Vengeance is sweet but what is often sweet comes at the price of . . . bitter . . . sour?" He chuckled again and nodded.

"Magnificent . . . girl . . . a thousand years I have had these stones . . . a thousand years and neither wolf nor mortal has ever been able to read them . . . what a strange soul you have with in you." Her heart began to beat fast and she swallowed roughly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What are you, Dan Kanon?" She looked away at the use of her name, what was she? She thought about telling him she was just a human girl with no worth but somehow that bit more then she was willing to let.

"I believe . . . I am just a girl who wants the wrongs that have been done . . .made right. I feel as if . . . the balance here is not right anymore." He was silent for a long moment after her words and she wondered if that had been the wrong answer. He reached forward suddenly with his gnarled hand and tossed the pebbles around.

"You seem to have inherited an ancient spirit of kind justice . . . your want for things to be right is a true wealth, child . . . be proud." She worried her lip and it pained her so she stopped. What did that mean? He gestured to the rocks that were now in disarray.

"What do you think the runes had meant?" She sat straighter and wished he hadn't asked, she had to rack her brain in order to remember what she'd read in the first place and when it came back to her she drew up blanks for meanings.

"I'm . . . not entirely sure." He nodded and stood up wobbly like, she too followed suit.

"You will find out soon I am afraid." It was then that Kouga and come in, a solemn look about his darkened features. She walked to him and he made to place his arm around her but stopped, letting it huddle around her as if to move her by energy. They were once outside yet again and she realized she had to make the trek all the way back down and huffed, she wished she'd been able to rest a bit longer. Kouga turned to his wolves,

"You guys take the short way, I'll take Kanon myself." Ginta and Hakkaku nodded, Yuu wasn't around and Shun gave him a doubtful look.

"You might have to carry her. . ." Kanon huffed at Shun who grinned and raised her hands before she too was gone. She began the slow and a bit painful walk downwards and had to hold on to Kouga a few times out of fear of slipping somewhere; the frost had become thicker and was now slippery ice.

"Kouga . . . are you still leaving for the village tonight?" She looked up to try and catch his oceanic eyes but he was looking elsewhere.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She looked across the forest from the view and wondered how she had ever gotten so deep into this sort of thing. She gripped his arm harder and looked up at him to which he finally caught her dark gaze.

"Take me with you then?" He snorted,

"To the village? You need to rest, especially now that you are starting to babble nonsense. . ." She let go of him angrily and winced when she folded her arms too quickly, he was watching her with an amused tint.

"I want to go with you." He rolled his eyes and shook his head no, once. She saw his grip on the herb bag tighten.

"No." She growled and his eyebrows rose at her. She made a fist,

"So, I won't be staying here with you then, I'll leave with Airi when she goes home!" Her voice had been angry and a bit shrill and he could see the stress she was under. She barely stopped her anger to think about the fact that her parents had no idea what was going on. He chuckled,

"Alright then, that's fine with me as long as you are safe there." She stopped and it took him a few steps to realize she had. Hurt was in her eyes.

"You want me to leave?" He hunched his shoulders and he knew what this was . . . female stuff. He raised his free hand,

"Whoa now, you are the one who said you wouldn't stay here."

"Only because you won't take me with you to the village! Ugh, you dolt!" She stomped her foot and muttered a small ouch, realizing she was acting absurd. She looked up with her tender eyes to see tender eyes to match hers; Kouga was watching her with a bit of natural wildness there.

"Kanon . . ." He came to enclose the space between them," We have a long ways ahead to the pack . . . come on." His voice was gentle and it worried her a bit. She took one step and her chest heaved and she began to cough violently. He held her towards the mountain and away from the sight of trees until she could finally breathe. He made to scoop her up to carry her and she stepped away, waving her hand to deny him. They began to walk and she looked up to him.

"Why won't you take me?" She saw him look to the herb sack and back to their destination ahead and it was at least 15 minutes of silence when she realized he was ignoring her question. She poked his arm.

"Kouga, why?" He gave her a shush look and continued on, she wasn't having this though. She put a hand on her hip and pouted.

"Kouga, tell me!" She whined at him and he stopped a faint though of wonderment of how illness changed the personality of a person.

"Did you not just nearly suffocate yourself from coughing a moment ago? Did I imagine that?" His eyes were stormy again and she clenched her hand to her chest. She looked away before coming back to his heated glance.

"I need to make sure you live through this winter before I can even think about taking you to battle with me. Better to miss this one and live then to miss all the others in your lifetime." His voice was strange, tense, as if he had so much more to say and she hadn't realized until then she had really grown on him. She mattered more than just a trophy or as a show and tell. He turned around and made to keep walking before he threw a last comment over his shoulder.

"You are to rest in the den until you are better." She walked a few steps further so she wouldn't lag behind too far and couldn't help but think this wasn't right. There were far more innocent people at the village, should she be resting in a den to get well when her wolves and innocent humans kill each other or should she go and help distinguish between the deserving and die herself?

"I don't think my illness should be questioned upon whether or not I should go." He stopped and turned to look at her angrily. He was before her without a single blink and she held her breath,

"What makes you think you can handle a village of blood and vicious wolves when you couldn't handle a few dead bodies and one pissed off wolf?" He was growling from his chest and gooseflesh rose on her skin, she could literally _feel _his anger.

"You can't judge this situation based on a first time account, I wasn't prepared for that!" She saw a snap of canines and something so feral she felt she'd pass out but she held her ground and even as the scariest of snarls came right to her face she stuck her chest out and gave him her best intimidating look. He backed off, eyes strange and full of an emotion she wasn't sure what it was called. He tilted his head, his attempt to scare her hadn't worked and he was in a disbelieving circle of truth. She was changed and he had been the one to propel her into such change.

He let out a sigh and nodded towards the path to which he helped her back in silence, they were both thinking too deeply for any more arguing.

* * *

><p>I was back in the warm den, familiar pelts, my sister, my . . . love interest (if you could even call him that) and a warm cup of tea that tasted much like . . . something floral and exotic. Kouga reached forward and patted my knee much to the disgust in my sisters eyes and with a warming gesture,<p>

"Make sure you drink the whole cup, I'll have Shun bring you more in a few hours." I nodded and he looked like he was going to lean forward and kiss me again but Airi's hot glare probably prevented him. He stood and exited and her eyes were on me next.

"I feel that your relationship with him . . . quite inappropriate." I knew that it was already, I took another sip of the tea and nodded.

"Yes, to our kind it would be, to wolves . . . not so much. In the pack themselves as a family they are very affectionate. Loved ones are very precious here." I had the feeling that I'd only seen one side and that the other side I had heard of was probably the other end that was based on some truth. They left to hunt and I was sure they probably killed brutally; they were demons after all, not an average wolf.

I still wanted to go with Kouga though, I was tired now and not enough energy to fight but . . . if I had to do just that . . . I would. I looked into my tea, this tea that is supposed to help me recover . . . pft.

"When we go home, father will see to it that you have a real doctor, try to hold out until then." I looked to my sister, her makeup gone and her hair tied loosely behind her back. It had looked like she had tried to clean her kimono but hadn't quite been able to. I took a sip of the tea before I realized I did have a bit of leeway. It was dirty and rather low but it was something.

"Airi-san . . . can you . . . bring Kouga back please? I wouldn't ask you if it was important." Her eyes bugged out at the thought of going out and trying to wrangle a wolf demon back but she silently stood up and stiffly walked out. I tried to grin but the skin was pulling too tight.

I think he must have been hanging around because sooner than I had expected she was back and he was in tow, a worried look on his face. I felt bad already, so guilty that I wasn't sure I could do it now . . . no, I had to. I saw my sister sit too and I wanted to ask her to leave but knew she'd offense.

"Kouga, I am to drink this tea to get well again yes?" He tilted his head, already suspicious. I set the tea down,

"Well, unless you take me with you, I won't drink it anymore, I'll just waste away." The den filled with a growl and Airi gasped, leaning towards the doorway. I turned my head,

"If I have to force you to drink it . . ." I scoffed at him, I had to play the nothing to lose card. It was then I realized that he quite possibly . . . _could _force me to drink it. . .

"Why are you so hell bent on going? Is it that you want to fight or that you want to save?" I looked to him, proud he had been able to gather such things, he wasn't all brawn and muscle, and I had known that though. I suppose I wanted to prove that demons were people too now that my sister was here.

"I think . . . you should hold off charging in. Wait a while and think about it . . . maybe killing isn't the best way after all." He closed his eyes as if he were tired, maybe he was. The words of the runes came flying back to my mind and I wondered if this was what they meant.

"What about a compromise?" I would have tilted my brow had I been able to; he was the last person I thought would compromise on this.

"You finish that cup, drink the one Shun will bring you and I will wait until tomorrow night to leave." I felt that this was probably the best thing I was going to get until I could come up with something further to bring him to his senses. I nodded and picked up the cup of tea to sip so to show him I agreed. He chuckled and put his clawed hands before him to lean over and brush a peck against my temple; he chose to ignore my sister this time. He got up and stopped at the doorway,

"I think Yamasaki was right, you are a demoness at heart." Airi went red in the face and I could only give him my best, or worst, smile. I knew it was a complement and not the insult I was sure my sister was taking it as. I was so engrossed in my 'win' that I hadn't noticed the strange look my sister had passed with Kouga before he left, least, not until later when it hadn't mattered.


	11. The Sword

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 11: The Sword**

* * *

><p>It was one of those times when I woke up and just knew something was wrong.<p>

I roused up and saw a cup of hot tea waiting and wrapped a pelt around me before picking up the cup and sipping at it after a couple of cooling blows. I was going to lie back down to rest when I heard shouting. Startled, I stood up and took the tea with me outside to see what was going on.

Outside things were eerily still, quiet and for an early winter morning things were . . . too quiet.

I saw the food pit was littered with a few people, Sango and Kagome and Airi with a circling Shun. It was a strange sight and as I came closer I realized that it had ben Kagome who had shouted. She was red in the face, standing up in a way that made me think she was going to fight someone. The only one she was facing was my dainty sister, Airi, who much to my further confusion had a rather smug look about her. Sango seemed to be a mediator, ready to step in when needed and her demon cat was nowhere to be seen.

Shun gave me an apologetic look, something I wondered if it was for the shout or something else. Kagome saw me and her face seemed to spread out a bit, less angry I suppose.

"What is going on?" I received three stricken looks, none of which were from my sister. Kagome stepped away from Airi and gave me a tenderer look.

"Kanon-chan . . . the wolves . . . they all left this morning." I let the cup drop from my fingers as rage filled me.

"That liar! Oh I am going to!" I stomped away to wrap my feet up a bit better before tearing through the entranceway and making to the path that led to the river where the horses were being kept. Shun stood in my way, a solemn look about her, determination.

"I can't let you leave the den. Please go back Kan-chan." I huffed and gave her an angry look,

"You will let me go, I must go to that damnable man and show him just who he has deceived." I was angrier that I had ever been which to me seemed to be a dangerous combination. She gave me a soft look and came to me, grabbing me up much to my surprise. I expected her to pick me up and haul me back to the den but she merely held me.

"You are strong Kan-chan. I admire you even though you are a human . . . You have accomplished so much . . ." She whispered these things to me and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"He ordered me as my alpha, to disobey is to challenge his rule. . ." I kissed her cheek and she gave me a loving look, it had a smidgen of fear of his anger towards her though, least, that's what I thought that was for.

"What if I was his . . . woman . . ." I felt crazy saying this, "If that were so, would my word become equal to his?" Her eyes brightened and she nodded.

"Yes, definitely." I nodded too then,

"Good, I am leaving; I'll be back with a wolf pack and a skinned alpha." She gave a small chuckle before her eyes widened, she gestured for me to wait.

"Please, I have something for you, don't leave just yet!" She was running away before she was done with her words and I found myself warming up at the fire pit while I waited. What was I doing? Hunting down a demon wolf back injured? I saw two sets of tender eyes,

"We are really sorry Kanon-san . . . Kagome and I tried to wake you but. . ." Kagome made a rude gesture.

"That stubborn Kouga, he wouldn't let anyone talk above a whisper and had Shun posted by the den." I shook my head, it sounded like him, yet, it didn't. I looked to my sister; I had to have courage from somewhere right? Her eyes wouldn't meet mine at first and I wondered if she were upset. When she finally looked up it wasn't at all what I thought it would be. It was something smug like before, as if she was hiding something.

"Did you know he was going to go back on his word?" She gave a wry look away from me,

"It doesn't really matter now. They don't stand a chance with all the soldiers there now. . ."

My blood froze.

Soldiers? Shun was back but I couldn't pay attention,

"What soldiers?" Soldiers meant they knew about the war, they would have armor and weapons and would be much more suited to demons. This wasn't about fair fights! This was about revenge, a revenge poorly planned. She looked too pleased, it made me sick.

"Such a cruel woman you are, how can I be related to you?" Her eyes widened in shock, whether from my tone or my words, I didn't care. My heart was wrenching with the hurt of the thought of Kouga dying. . .

"If . . . if he dies ,Airi . . . I will disown you as my sister. I swear it, I will not acknowledge you . . ." I had to grit it out, my chest heaving, the tears spilling from both our eyes. She was going to say something but Shun stepped in between us, a long red cloth wrapping around something sort of cylindrical. She pushed it into my arms and from the weight and feel . . .

"A sword?" She nodded and helped me strap it to my back, it was heavy.

"When you unhitch the horse," She pointed in a direction, "Cut through the forest that way or you won't catch them in time." I nodded and she wiped my tears away. She walked me to the path and kissed my cheek.

"Please, be careful Kan-chan. . ." I took her hand and held it, I could see my sister watching. Our hands slowly slid apart and I made my way down the mountain, it was then i found out who my real sister was.

* * *

><p>The horses were tied to a tree branch and seemed to notice the girl limped to them; she talked to them to settle them before the blackest of them snorted. She took his reigns and led him around before she could climb on the wagon and jump on his back much to her own pain. He was huge compared to her.<p>

She held on for dear life as his legs took huge strides and she quickly remembered she had never ridden a horse before.

"Eeee!" He took off for the trees in the direction she'd turned him and she clenched her muscles to hold on to him and to not be thrown off, her sword clanging against her back.

He was at full speed after a few minutes and she was surprised how fast one horse could run. Trees flew by and she prayed that she would get to her wolves in time.

* * *

><p>The sky was hanging low in the sky and I knew it had been half a day that I had been riding. I'd started losing hope that I'd ever catch up when I spotted a brightened, or darkened, flag of spiraling hope.<p>

Smoke from someone's fire. I pulled my horse into a trot and nudged him forward, he seemed nervous though, as if something was terribly wrong. Did he and his companion act like that around the wolves? I urged him into a very tiny clearing where, much to my embarrassment was not my wolves but two . . . different sort of youkai.

"Oh, forgive me." It was a man and a woman, though barely a woman was she. She looked just a bit younger than me, her face painted strangely and her hair done up like a lady . . . though what she and her companion wore . . . perhaps they were royalty. Her companion . . . to say the least was breathtaking. His hair was molten silver, his skin pale as if he too painted himself. He didn't look at me and I had a feeling that the look on his face, that monotonous mask of nothing, would not chance.

The woman waved at me, a small smile and it was then i saw her eyes, they were exotic lavender, completely mischievous.

"Tea? I know just the thing to help lessen the scars." She grinned and I blushed, I shook my head no.

"No, thank you but . . . maybe you _can_ help me? I'm looking for a pack of . . . wolf youkai . . . have you seen them?" I felt so ridiculous asking but . . . it was something at least. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the tea she'd been drinking before I interrupted them.

"Those rowdy boys? Yes yes . . . they are camped out just . . ." She looked to her companion with a questioning look.

"West of here." She pouted and much to my surprise he passed her a strange look, something in between irritation and amusement. A pale, clawed hand pointed in the direction that was presumably west. She gave me a nod,

"There you go, if you need salve for those scars, just let me know." I nodded with my mouth open at her bizarreness and urged my nervous horse away after I told them thank you . . . they had quite possibly been the strangest couple I'd ever come across.

* * *

><p>The sword was growing heavier and heavier, the air much colder. Finally, a much larger clearing came up and a bountiful of nervous energy swelled up in my stomach as I saw the war ready wolves sparring and eating. Most stopped to look at me, confused or angry I couldn't tell with how dirty their faces were. Suddenly two large wolves flanked my horse causing him to whinny and jump, my sword flew from my back before I was thrown next. I lied on the ground for a few moments before I slowly got up, pain all over my body. After I could stand up straight I looked around and was angry that Kouga wasn't in my sight.<p>

"Where is Kouga?" I had to shout to be heard before the whispers waved like a tsunami. I saw some of the wolves give way and I saw a flash of grey hair and what i thought may have been Ginta.

I did see my life flash before my eyes as the angriest of any man I'd ever seen in my entire life came stomping up to me. Kouga was a fierce sight in his fury, until he looked over me to see the dirty and probably new scrapes and bruises.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I looked him right in the eyes.

"You lied." He growled and the wolves were getting fidgety, I saw gleaming metal and one of the wolves covered my sword back up before handing it to me. Kouga looked down at it suspiciously.

"I also came to warn you, Airi said there are soldiers posted at the village." Everything was silent, not even a whisper as all the wolves watched us. A sigh passed over Kouga and he shook his head.

"How did you even get here?" I bit my lip, was that a good sign or a bad one? I looked around at all the wondrous faces.

"I asked directions from a couple of, uh, youkai a small ways back." I wanted to leave Shun out of it. He nodded like he knew what I was talking about.

"Should have asked ole Sesshoumaru how to use that sword you've got, I know you can't wield one." Who? Could that have been the silver haired youkai?

He turned and helped me walk to a place of pelts and warm . . . warm fire. I was sat next to him and after I was warmed up I looked to the sword in my lap.

"Shun gave this to me, what am I to do with it?" He shrugged and ate some dried meat.

"I suppose ride into battle like you just did. Had you been waving it around with that angry look on your face I'd have certainly tucked tail and ran." He winked and I looked away with a quick eye roll.

"I needed to come and make sure you were ok, when she told me about the soldiers. . . I knew I had to come to you." I saw a tender look flash into his bright eyes and he looked to the fire.

"I know. I knew they were here. They've been around since I brought you back the first time." Since I was 'kidnapped'? Had they called them in back then? How had I not known about though? Nothing was making any sense. . . I wondered suddenly how my warrior sister would feel about all this, what a tale it would be to tell her.

"What are you going to do then?" Was he going to turn around now that i had come? He had already known about the soldiers though, I hadn't contemplated on that yet. He snorted and I knew an answer that i didn't like was going to come up.

"What I was going to do in the first place?" I looked away from him, shaking my head.

"Foolish." He leant forward to try and catch my eyes and I gave them to him.

"So I rode this entire way here, through all the cold and the pain just to say goodbye? What an idiot. A couple of idiots, in fact." I huffed, this had been ridiculous. I was in love with a wolf that was marching to his death. A warm hand grabbed my own, clenched from frustration.

"How about you stop thinking like a human girl and try thinking about this from a wolf's perspective?" I stopped my huffs for a moment to think about it, a wolf's perspective? I turned to see his oceanic eyes full of excitement.

"Assume every battle is ours. Don't think about what will go wrong. Just think about what's going to go right. What we will accomplish as one. To think like a wolf is to see the win in the loss. The losses are our wins. Everything is a gain." He squeezed my hand, I could feel the excitement radiating not only from him but from everyone else too. They all felt this way, all of them.

"Then who thinks about what will go wrong? Who wonders what will happen with deaths of their own or outings that didn't occur as a 'win'?" He rolled his eyes and pointed to himself.

"That's the alpha's duty to be brains." I snorted in a mock verse to him,

"Then we are all doomed." The boys started to laugh and he even smirked at me.

"You know this battle is going to be mine too, right?" He looked at the fire for a bit, he was probably trying to think of ways to con me back to the mountain.

He pulled me up suddenly, grabbing the sword and placing it in my hands, he gestured for me to take it out of its covering and I did so. Though it was jarringly, not graceful in the least. I held the scabbard out for him and I held the lone blade between my hands quite awkwardly. He stepped back to check me out and with a silly grin he ran his hand through his hair. I was pleased that he was at least attempting to include me, unless this too was part of scheme.

"Have you ever held a sword before? How about a kitchen knife? Because that's about what this looks like" I growled and stuck my tongue out.

"How am I supposed to hold it then?" He came forward and placed my right hand first before my other, showing me proper grip and posture. Posturing hurt but I did my best.

"Really is a shame that you couldn't learn from that old dog. Hate giving that bastard credit but there really isn't a better swordsman than the Lord of the West." I glared at him though i was a bit impressed if that was really who I'd seen.

"We are talking about the same demon right? The silver haired lord? Elegant? He didn't look like a swordsman at all. More like-"

"Pussy whipped? Yeah that's the one." A few of the wolves barked out laughter and I shook my head. He suddenly gripped my hands around the hilt and moved the sword up higher.

"Start from here and," He swooped it down. ", arc it like that, swipe." He made me do it a few times to be sure I had it right. It was still rather awkward in my hands. He showed me three other ways to use it, before having me show him I memorized them. I let the sword hang low for a moment, feeling a little strange. Energy was lacking though I didn't feel as tired as I ought to.

"You won't be using this knowledge but it's pleasant to know you have it." He was gruff and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, Kouga, we all know I will have to ride in and save your ass again." Wolves laughed and I was glad I had that ability, to make them laugh in a time like this. He grinned in response, good enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The girl with Sesshoumaru is NOT Rin. This is a reference to my other Inuyasha fic that I was not able to finish.<strong>


	12. Arc of Justice

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 12: Arc of Justice**

* * *

><p>I had taken a small break, a bowl of stew later I had regretted it. I was tired, well fed and warm a disastrous pair. I looked around at the semi-familiar faces and found that I had not found one.<p>

"Hey, where is Yuu?" Kouga was stretching, stopped for a moment before continuing.

"He stayed behind like a female." I gave him a look but Ginta and Hakakku came to the rescue.

"Yuu-kun doesn't have any qualms with the Ihara's. His mate, Yumi-san, had died of childbirth." Ginta gave a vaguely sad look, it was indeed. I looked to Kouga then,

"Did you give her back to her family?" He was picking something from his teeth like some rube.

"No, we gave her to the earth like a wolf." I folded my arms.

"If I die, will you give me back to my family?" Kouga grinned,

"No, I'm going to stuff you and keep you in my den like a trophy." I laughed and Ginta sat next to me, Hakkaku taking the joke a little seriously.

"Wolves don't accept strangers into the pack easily, although we are trusting to each other, we aren't so much towards outsiders." I understood completely.

"Then it's an honor. . ." Kouga and the brothers seemed extremely pleased with this. Ginta patted my shoulder fondly, like an older brother who was proud of a younger sister. I realized again, just as much as Shun was my sister, Ginta and Hakkaku were by brothers. I reached over and hugged him much to his surprise.

"Uh, lil sis?" I chuckled before letting him go.

"You never know when it's going to be the last one around here." I wiped at my face, there wasn't a single tear. I looked to Kouga, bright eyes watching me curiously.

"Hey, do I get one?" I blanched a look at a grinning Hakkaku before I laughed and held my arms open for him. We laughed as Ginta swooped in for another. When we calmed down a bit they too started to stretch and I picked my sword up to run through the angles and forces again.

"When are we leaving to the village?" I gave a swipe, Ginta nodded agreeing at it. It wasn't good, he was just being nice.

"We aren't." I looked to Kouga again. What? I raise my brow (as best as I could) and he gestured to the west of us.

"Plan is to draw 'em out here, the soldiers, that is. The pack is going to fight them here; I am going to the Ihara's personally. Gotta make sure it's done right." I bit my still swollen lip.

"I'm coming too." He looked fierce but also somewhat choked.

"I wished I could tell you no." He couldn't, he knew I had a right to go with him now, a real right. I slid a foot to balance myself better and gave a sideways like swipe,

"Ha!" The three of them jumped back.

"Wow! Good one sis!" Kouga gave a single nod, that one swipe would certainly do nicely. I practiced a few more until I was out of breath, I looked around, and everyone was either sparring or resting. I wondered how many I would see tomorrow night. How many would die. Kouga had told me not to think about those things, that they were his duty. No, he had said Alpha. I was an alpha now too. I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter. This was my family now, I had to protect them. I had to go with Kouga first though, I would be sure to hurry, not rush things, but hurry.

"Why don't you rest for a few hours? You look worn out, that ride must have been a bit rough on you." I sighed and gave Kouga a pointed look.

"I'd really love to; you have no idea how exhausted I am." He gestured towards the place we had been before and I shook my head.

"I can't, can't trust that you will be around when i wake up." He took a hurt look,

"Aw, come on. I wouldn't leave you behind in a clearing in the middle of the forest. . ." I looked away from him,

"Well, I wouldn't know now would I? How do I know you'll keep any word from here on out?" he growled and I smiled sweetly at him. Though I was sure it probably didn't look very sweet. He looked like he was going to come forward to close the distance but he looked behind me suddenly. I too looked, seeing the wolves' part a little and a black haired male speaking to Ginta who gestured to us. He nodded and Hakkaku jogged over to us.

"The humans are headin' out boss." He nodded, not correcting him like he usually did. He looked to me and I knew, it was time to go. I grabbed Hakkaku's hand before he turned to leave, Ginta coming towards us. I kissed him on the cheek and swooped over to give Ginta one.

"Be careful, I want to see everyone alive when we come back." I said it with a frown, both pairs of eyes filling with a proud notion that I had seen my father's men have before. They turned to leave, the others filling outward. Warmth at my hand told me to hurry, Kouga gave me the scabbard and I sheathed it before he took the original cloth and used it to tie it to my hip. He pulled me in the opposite direction, back towards the trees. I took one last glance back at the family I'd made.

* * *

><p>They were on a path she knew and she recognized exactly how close they had been to the village all along. She couldn't believe how they'd manage to hide themselves so close, had that even been the plan at all? The boundary came up fast and nostalgia hit her hard. Kouga helped her over and she was appalled yet pleased to see that not a single person was outside even though it was late afternoon.<p>

"No one outside? Good, no one to get in the way." She saw a flash of a smile before he led her behind the huts, not taking chances on the roads. They took to the shadows and she saw him cocking his head every which way.

"Archers?" She whispered as quietly as she could.

"Not that I can sense." She let out a breath, he wasn't going to take the chance anyways, this was very cautious of him. She put a hand to his arm and he stops,

"I know a faster way to the house." She gestured to where she was meaning and he nodded,

"Un-sheath your sword, walk like this," He bent down lower and she did as she was asked, biting away the bits of pain that lingered from her ride. She hunched and walked heel to toe, showing him through the works of paths of the village. The house gate was in sight and she stopped, nervous enough to put off the smell of fear. He tugged at her hair,

"You can wait out here, remember that." She shook her head, fierce look about her and he nodded. Guards are attending the gate and she is relieved to see it's not the two she was familiar with. She hunkered behind a stone piece and Kouga crawled towards them, she closed her eyes as the sound of slashing and something sickly wet splashing the ground, the second kill the man almost yelled. She peeked to see bloody hands and two bodies on the ground. She dunked and slowly made her way over, Kouga helped her over them and she took him around the back, a servant's entrance. Late afternoon was when the Ihara's took tea before dinner and the Servants would be in the kitchens.

She led him down a hallway before gesturing towards the entrance to the dining room. He was perked and ready for more death giving, she took a breath and slowly allowed herself to slip in, the room was dimly lit and it was easy to come in and keep in the shadows.

The Iharas were there as they were supposed to be, she noticed two extra places were set and Ken was not present. She gave Kouga a small look to which he replied with a lean-to, his mouth at her ear.

"Go and confront them, I'll look for Ken to be sure he isn't hiding. Stall until I get back." He kissed her cheek and slipped back out. She took a readying breathe and stepped forward, into the light. She wasn't sure how she looked; she only knew it couldn't be pleasant. Hina gasped and she wasn't sure whether she liked the way she was being looked at.

"Ah, Kanon-san. Welcome. We are waiting on a special guest, why don't you rest for a while? Join us for dinner?" She tensed up, Akio's voice smug and knowing like.

"I will have to deny such a request, Akio-_sama_, enjoy your last meal however." Hina's eyes bulge out,

"How dare you speak like that?" Akio placed a hand up, taking a sip of his tea haughtily like, so sure.

"Don't worry mother, all is well." Kanon nodded, Hina looked confused.

"Yes, everything is fine. My wolves have gone to hold off the soldiers, today the last of the bloodshed spent between you and they will end." Her gripped on her the hilt of her sword tightened, she needed to stall but she didn't feel like conversing with these fiends. Akio's eyes found her sword and they seem to glint strangely.

"Do you know how to use that sword you are coveting?" She straightened, she wasn't going to tell him no.

"It knows how to wield itself; I trust it to guide me in the path of justice." Where had that come from? Her chest was aching, her heart beating fast. Akio had a servant pour him more tea. Hina's eyes never left them.

"Are you suggesting you will kill us? You? Just a tiny broken thing?" Kanon's stomach clenched and she hoped desperately that Kouga would return soon.

"I shall do what is needed, justice will be served accordingly." Her hands were shaking, voice breathy, something was wrong. More wrong then stalking upon a family to murder them.

"And what do you think I have done to deserve death?" Akio hissed at her but Kanon interrupted,

"Those who seek to kill for personal gain must be vanquished."

"Be careful what you say, mother, for unsuspecting ears?" A bolt of realization hit her and she nodded, Kanon's words going unnoticed at first. Her body was starting to go numb. Akio's attention was back on her and he grinned, placing his hands in his lap.

"Tell me, Kanon-san, what do you think those soldiers are for?" She felt absurd suddenly; did he think he had the upper hand through misleading chitchat?

"Airi told me that you sent them to get rid of the wolves." He nodded pleasantly as if they were talking about the weather.

"Yes yes, they are for the wolves, those detestable creatures. However, I didn't send them. Your father did." She took a step back, feeling a bit woozy and she wasn't sure if it was over this news or something else.

"What a mistake this was, letting you two come up by yourselves." She froze, the familiar rich voice pulling at her skull. She turned around to see none other than her wizened father, dressed for battle, greying hair and crow's feet. His tender dark eyes scanned over his precious' daughter's state and he shook his head.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" He walked towards her but she kept away, where was Kouga?

"I sent troops up as soon as I got word of your kidnapping. Imagine my worry, that my little girl had been taken awake by vicious demons!" He held a hand out for her and was stricken a bit when she denied him.

"I was relieved when Airi sent notice of your return, but the news of your illness shattered your mother's heart. Hearing that you were returning lifted our spirits, and i set off to meet you half way. My, what a father faces when he comes all the way to the village his daughter is supposed to have left, never seeing her? Then to hear that both his daughters have been kidnapped by youkai?" He shook his head; she could see he was clearly confused. Akio and Hina were standing by now.

Her father was a smart man though; he knew things weren't on track.

"Kanon, what is really going on here?" She let out a shaky breath, tears threatening to form.

"The wolves . . . they . . ." She shook her head, where to even begin? Anger flowered in her suddenly.

"You didn't find me on the trail because Ken raped me, had planned on killing me for being a wolf sympathizer!" Her hands clenched too tight around the hilt of her sword, the metal clinked from her shaking. She saw rage fill his face, she wasn't done.

"A miko saved me, we came to the village and took Airi to safety, the wolves, they were the safety Papa. They are my safety." Disbelief fell into that rage and her heart shattered. He was going to be blinding by prejudices too.

"You see, it's the sickness, it has made her delirious, my Lord." She let out a growl, something too wolf like.

"You are the sickness!" The room tensed as Hina opened her mouth.

"Perhaps it is their devilish magic, this too happened with my daughter. They puppeteer young women to do their bidding, tear apart families." She teared up and let a few fall, Kanon knew they were fake.

"Papa, the wolves aren't as villainous as these people make them out to be! They are like us, a family that only wants to protect their own. I lived with them, I know them well." Her skin was cold and her head was pounding, the sword felt like a hot piece of noodle. She watched her father, a man she had adored all her life, respected with the utmost care. He was clearly torn, between his daughter's word and his perceived image of before.

"Please, call off the soldiers. The wolves are people too; they are only protecting their own." He let out a sigh suddenly, a weary look coming over him.

"Is Airi safe?" She nodded,

"Yes, at the mountain with the women and pups. The Miko and her friend are there as well." He nodded to this before giving a cross look to Akio,

"I won't call off my men until the wolves are dead and Ken comes back with Airi so we can all go home." Her blood stopped cold, her eyes swam.

"K-ken . . . is at the mountain?" Red hot rage filled her suddenly, she felt lifted as she raised her sword up to point it at her father who took on an appalled look. She suddenly hooked right and ran at Akio, sword aimed straight for his chest. He pulled out his own and blocked her just as suddenly, throwing her off balance. Hina ran to the War ready Lord for safety. He took to Kanon but she raised her sword at him again and he stopped.

"I thought our family was closer than this. I really thought we were true to each other. What a fool I was to think you humans could ever learn different." The words had come out of her mouth before she could stop them, somehow not her own. She backs up towards the exit, the way she'd come in. Warmth came behind her and the people in the room tensed, her first thought having it been Ken without thinking he wasn't there. She swung her sword for his head only to have the blade caught in his hand.

It was Kouga's hand. She relaxed and let the blade fall, not at all surprised to see his hand wasn't cut.

"Kouga," her voice weary," Ken is at the mountain." a tear fell. She felt so helpless. He pushed her forward gently before coming beside her as support.

"I know, I know." He sounded tired too; hand grabbed her free hand and squeezed it. Without looking away from her father,

"Go to them. Kill that son of a bitch, I'll take care of things here." He let his hand slide from hers,

"I won't leave here without you. We'll do this together and leave together." She sighed and placed both hands on her hilt, tilting her head upward to look at her father through lashes.

"Papa, call off the soldiers." He shook his head, a sad look in his eyes.

"If you allow this, all the innocent blood these people have shed will be on you and Airi. Why have so many deaths when it can all be justified with three?" A hardened look came across him,

"My, who are you? Surely not _my_ daughter, not my sweet innocent daughter. You sound like some wizened Goddess." His eyes squinted suddenly, flashing to her sword. He straightened up then, backing out of her way. She looked to Akio who upon seeing her face went white. He backed up quickly, frantic motions, fear etched in his face.

"W-what are you?" She was confused and looked to Kouga, the scars that painted his dark skin dancing in a strange new light. He was fixated on her eyes, his hand coming out to touch her face.

"Shun was right, silver eyes. Damn, now I owe three times as much." A small dimple showed as his thumb brushed over her brow. She pulled away, no time for smiles now. She took a step towards Akio,

"You must be possessed! Lord, hold her and I'll take the wolf." He held his sword out and before anyone could think, he swung at Kanon, blade swiping for her head. Kouga pulled her out of the way in time, in time for a second move from Akio, a lunge that plunged his sword straight into Kouga's stomach.


	13. Justice!

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 13: Justice!**

* * *

><p>An alarmed cry came from Kanon to see the sword deep in his stomach, a man she had come to love dearly. Before Akio could pull the sword out, she raised hers and with a rage, she screamed,<p>

"YI!" With a single divine powered stroke, she lopped his head off. Her ears were buzzing as she let her blade point to the ground, she was sure Hina was the woman screaming though. She saw the blood spew; hitting both her and Kouga though he had already been painted in it before. He grunted as he pulled the sword out, holding it in one hand, the free hand over his wound.

"Kouga, tell me you aren't going to die from this." He chuckled and winked.

"Don't make me your cannon fodder, girl." She looked down at the bloody mess, her first kill. Things weren't done yet. Kouga watched her with a strange curious glint, as if she was a new creature, she felt new. Her skin radiated energy; she felt it coursing through her as she watched Hina try to flee. Her running made her want to chase her, though surprised when her own father grabbed the older woman and threw her towards his changing daughter.

Hina rose to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"For all the wrongs you have done, all for greed, all of it. This is your punishment." She raised her sword and with a lasting scream from Hina, Kanon split the air itself, a silver after-image of her blade cutting through the space where Hina's head had once been. It rolled and she felt that she rather liked that sound.

She leaned forward a bit, out of breath and eyes swimming again. Some of her hair fell forward and she left it, uncaring of the hindrance to her sight. She swallowed as her skin warmed from satisfaction. She straightened her posture and looked at her two kills.

Then she realized exactly what she had done, she had actually _murdered _them. She herself had murdered two people. She let the sword slip from her hands, her power leaving her. She backed up, panic in her eyes before she smelled the blood, hitting her like a stone wall to the face. She gagged and bent over again, hands on her knees.

"Kanon?" She ignored her father, choosing instead to look at Kouga, who was leaning up against the wall, brilliant eyes barely open to watch her, his hand over a horribly bleeding wound.

"Kouga!" Her voice was small, barely audible as she went to him only to have him gently shove her away.

"I'm fine, take care of yourself." She huffed and raised a hand,

"Stupid stubborn wolf!" He chuckled and looked to the only other living being in the room, she too looked finally. Her heart skipped a beat when he bowed to her suddenly. She frowned, never in her wildest dreams had she thought such a thing would happen. He stood back up and she gave him a confused look.

"When I found your mother, it was instant love. Something pure that had made my heart ache. I wanted to marry her; I'd have no other of course. Her mother warned me, said that if I was to marry her that I would have to keep her safe from all wrongness and live a just life or her ancient inherited blood would awake and I would lose her forever. I took it lightly, but for my wife, I did as she warned. When our first daughter was born, your grandmother came and said that now that the blood was passed on, I would have to worry about my children as well. That one of them was a pearl amongst barren made clams. I see now that she was more than right." His voice seemed sad, as if he were ashamed but of whom? Himself or her? Silver flashed and Kanon looked down at her abandoned sword, the hilt was a silver made serpent.

"I'll call my men off and send for Ken." She nodded,

"Thank you." She wavered on her feet for a moment,

"Is he your lover?" Goosebumps rushed her skin and she gave a quick look to Kouga who had an interested look about him. She sighed and looked back to the man who had raised her.

"If we live, he could be." She heard him snort and she couldn't help but grin. Her father moved toward her and she hunched her shoulders as he took her hands in his much larger ones. She was bloody and felt strange with it on.

"Will you forgive me?" She looked up at him, his eyes darkened with grief,

"Will you leave my family in peace?" He gave her a tender look and nodded and she leaned up and kissed his cheek like she had when she was younger.

"Of course I forgive you." He let her hands go slowly and looked to Kouga who was trying to control his breathing.

"Kouga, are you up for rounding up the pack?" Her voice was concerned, his hand clasped tight on his would. His eyes flickered to her and he pushed off the wall, flinging his blood from his hand like it was water.

"I'm fine." That hadn't been what she asked, but it had been what she'd wanted to know. She was grateful he could tell so well. He gave a standing look back to Lord Dan and took to the paper doors, leaving first.

* * *

><p>I was sickened to see the battle before us. Human soldiers littered the field, a few wolf warriors akin to their enemies. It appeared that the wolves had had the upper hand immensely. With a whistle from Kouga all the wolves stopped in their tracks. Lord Dan rode out on a white horse with a flag, signaling retreat.<p>

I let out a yawn and cursed, I couldn't show weakness now, not after all this. It was so dark and cold I couldn't believe I was tired in the first place. I rested my cheek against Kouga's hard shoulder, most of the wolves pulling away back into the forest.

Grey hair and gentle eyes found their way to us, concerned at the amount of blood on us both.

"Take her to the mountain for her sister. I'll rear in the rest here and we'll be home by tomorrow afternoon." I froze; I didn't want to leave him. He seemed to sense this and gave a small playful push. I stuck my tongue out before a serious look came across my face. I was going to stay here. I nodded at my thought before my vision darkened as a face came into view. Kouga placed a tender kiss to my mouth, warm fingers at my jaw as he pressed the kiss deeper.

"I'll hurry and maybe we'll be there by late morning." I let out a sigh and gave another nod.

"I trust you." His eyes went shiny, a fire having casted his pupils into reflections. I turned away with Hakkaku who helped me onto Ginta's back. With the three of us, we made it by first light.

* * *

><p>The smell of smoke was the first thing that she registered.<p>

The second was that the person she had come back for was waiting for her.

She slid from Ginta's back to find that Kagome (who was limping) and Sango were going through half burnt property, the wagon mostly gone and all that was left was the iron pieces and bits of charred nothing. Her sister sat on a rock a few yards away. She froze as she realized that Ken must have already been here, she looked up the mountain only to have Kagome grab her, Hakkaku was gone, having left his brother behind.

"No, Kanon, wait. You shouldn't go up there." She shrugged out of the Miko's grasp and trudged off to the path up the mountain to the place where she had lived the most of her dull life.

Going up had seemed longer than the trip there through the woods, it hadn't been but that hadn't stopped her body from being sluggish, human. She found herself standing before a foreign place as she reached the top. Grief struck her heart as she saw women and human soldiers that lay dead on the ground. She looked through them, seeing if any survived.

The plaited hair and the soft curved nose came to view and she dropped to her knees.

"Shun?" Her voice was raspy as she applied herself to her wolf sister. Her dark eyes stared up at the sky, bloodless face and a lax body. A whine came from Kanon before tears burst from her eyes. She cried loudly, wailing, letting all of it out. In the distance she could hear howling but she wasn't sure whom it was from or to. She didn't care. Shun was dead, all the ones that had been left behind for safety were dead.

The boys.

She placed a tender kiss to cold lips and set her lids down respectfully. She staggered up, wiping at her face with sleeves of dried blood.

"Hakkaku?" He looked up to her; he'd been crouched by a female. He stood and came to her, face solemn.

"Have you checked the dens?" She started walking towards the den that Shun had kept the boys,

"I can't hear anyone, it's all silent. So silent. . ." His voice was so sad, she had only known Shun well. He had known all of these people well. The den was empty, the things strewn about and tapestries torn from the walls.

"Haru? Jiro? Yuu?" She let a few tears slipped, fear racking her. Hakkaku stilled, sniffing the air.

"I think I smell Haru's blood." A shudder went through her as he took off; she followed as best as she could. They came to Kouga's den and she ran in without thinking.

"Jiro? Haru?" Her voice was shaking, scared of what she might find. Rustling amongst furs told her something alive and out popped two frightened twin boys, their wolfish ears folded back. Upon seeing her they scrambled out from the furs and ran to her, crying. She saw that Haru had a cut on his face. She held them, crying with them as their tails wagged from seeing her and Hakkaku.

"Are you both alright?" They answered with watery nods and she sighed.

"Where is Yuu?" Haru sniffed and Jiro answered,

"He said he went to find papa." He was whining and she didn't blame him. She was suddenly furious, what sort of parent left their child behind like this? She stood up and they clung to her, she let them, needed their warmth to assure her of reality.

"Hakkaku!" They turned to see Ginta, a small force of females and a few pups behind him coming down from Yamazaki's path. She was relieved to see survivors, saddened to see so few had managed to get away.

They travel down the path to the place where a wagon once stood, the twins never having left her sides. Kanon took Hakkaku's hand,

"Are you able to travel to Kouga, to tell him what's happened here?" His eyes were so sad, sad enough to make a few tears slip from her own eyes. He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, before taking off without a word. She didn't want Kouga to come and see his pack had been savagely ravaged without warning. She sat down and petting the boy's hair down before getting a rag from Kagome to clean Haru's cut. He didn't wince or whine or anything about it though it was deep. She wondered how he had gotten it but wouldn't ask.

"Sis." She looked up at the subtle voice. It was Ginta, he looked antsy and she gave him a go ahead look.

* * *

><p>"I smell human blood. It's towards the river." A deep swelling happened in my chest, my sword growing warm at my hip. I kissed the boys' faces,<p>

"I'll be right back, alright?" Their eyes were watery and wide but they nodded, sitting with each other. I hated to leave them, I wanted to stay and never let them out of my sight. I had to make sure that ken was dead though.

Ginta and I followed a sick blood trail to the river, two humans were there rather than one.

Ken was one of them. The other was a dead soldier.

"Well, well." I unsheathed my sword; it felt more like an extension of my body then a silverine weapon. I felt the old power from the previous night return. Ken turned around, blatant fear in his eyes. His intestines were peeking through his attire and he was otherwise covered in blood. Whether it was his or not, who could tell but Ginta, wolf blood looked the same to me.

"W-who are you?" I rolled my eyes, Akio having said something similar. I brought my blade up and with justice ringing through me I swung . . .

. . . and missed.

He stumbled backwards, into the icy river with a yelp. He tried his best to stand up better, his guts slipping out further. He made an attempt across the river, I thought he was going to make it across until a large wave came from nowhere, crashing into him and sweeping him down stream. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore. Sheathing my sword, Ginta and I returned to camp.


	14. Our Wild Hearts, Justified

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Chapter 14: Our Wild Hearts, Justified**

* * *

><p>Disappointment wracked through me, I had wanted to end that man. I could only hope that the spirit of the river would take my justice into itself and do it for me. Hen having swept away would make me paranoid for the rest of my life. I gave a lasting look to the now gentle ice-choked river and turned to Ginta who nodded, heading back to 'camp'.<p>

I felt dead inside, nearly, that was. I couldn't believe all that had happened in such a short while, my anomalous change in character, my first killings, my best-friend dead.

What next.

Two pairs of baby blues came to sight and I was nearly run down by two pups.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, are you hurt?" I shook my head before kneeling. I was so tired. I hugged them to me, kissing their dirty faces.

"I'm fine. Papa will be here soon, don't worry." My voice was barely heard, for them, they would hear it fine; to me . . . it seemed far away.

Their little tails were wagging and their ears were perked up finally. I was glad I could reassure them. I couldn't reassure myself. So much in so little time and I felt so heavy. Just . . . so heavy. I felt a few tears slip out from my eyes and Haru looked up, that cut on his face tearing at my heart more. He put his tiny hand up to my cheek and wiped the tear away before Jiro hugged me around the neck.

"It's ok, you can cry. Shun said strong wolves cry." That was all it took, her name and the tears came back in waterfalls. I grabbed the boys up and hugged them close, trying my best to weep silently. These babies were mine now, the pack that was left was mine too. Kouga was . . . well, he wasn't _mine _but I had him. We had each other. I had a new home. A new life that wasn't dull or, well.

It still hurt. The losses from last night and the losses of now, it all hurt.

I light patting to my back grew my attention away from my sorrows and I looked up, the boys' lids half closed and their heat being shared between us. It was Kagome, a shining light in this grieving time.

"It's hard but, it'll get easier. I promise." She knelt down and hugged me too, the boys sniffling a bit. I felt that I should say something to her, but I had nothing to say. The tears were slowing down and I wiped them away as best as i could before standing up. The sun was higher, how much time had I wasted crying?

That's when the wolves came. They were running, some stopped at the camp area, others going straight up the trail to the Dens. My heart broke all over again to see their faces, sad, angry, confused, and frustrated. I saw some were happy, holding their mate in tightened arms, others just sat with blank faces. I looked and tried to find Kouga. I saw Hakkaku go to Ginta first, a white horse came trotting in. My father was on it.

What was he doing here? He saw me but stopped his horse and slid off, looking around with a hardened face. Did he see the same people I did?

"Kanon." I turned as Kouga's voice was the only thing registering now. His arms were around me and before I could say anything his mouth was smothering mine in a deep emotion kiss. I leaned into him, too numb to do anything else. He held me to him after his kiss, his embrace gentle. The boys were around us, at his legs, faces wrinkled, probably from his blood.

I could see Airi then, she had run to our father. He was holding her as if she were some child that had been lost, her face in tears. Kouga placed calm fingers to my jaw to get my attention back to him; I could feel their eyes on me as he pressed a small kiss to me again.

"Kouga . . . S-Shun . . . she is . . ." He kissed me again before letting out a sigh.

"I know. Hakkaku told me, as you asked him to." I shuddered,

"I didn't want you to be . . . unprepared . . . like I was." He held me tighter and I wondered about his wound.

"Ken was at the river. Ginta was with me. The river . . . it took him, it makes me feel sick. Sicker." I said it into his shoulder, his smell was calming. I heard footsteps behind me and new it was my father and Airi. Kouga nuzzled my head and I pulled away to look him in the face. His eyes were sad, that wild light was dim and it made my heart ache so much.

"Kanon, go home with your Father." I gripped him, the pain worse than ever.

"How can you say that to me?" I shook my head.

"No, Kouga. You look at me with Wolf eyes and tell me you don't want this battle to be mine. Stop seeing with man eyes, eyes that only see a single way and not the many ways a wolf does." My grip on his shoulders hurt me and I held my breath, I didn't care that my father could hear.

Kouga let a small slow smile draw upon his lips and he brought me near again, I let out my breath that I'd held, a little of the pain leaving, just a little.

"We are an odd pair, a snake and a wolf." I let out a small breathy laugh, a laugh that wasn't really happy.

"Only on the outside, Kouga. We are the same here." I patted his chest, looking down at the fur that covered his stomach. He pulled the sliced piece away to show perfect skin, a faint scar but nothing open. I didn't question it; it was too wonderful to do so.

A familiar rustling in my chest happened and I turned my head as a savage cough burst from my throat, sending a terrible tremble through my body. Kouga caught me and led me to the erected fire. I saw that Airi and my father were already there.

Kagome came to sit next to us; I saw Sango and Kirara heading towards the river. Kagome took my hand,

"Haru has the tea; he said that Shun gave them to him before she hid them." She gestured to the twin boys that were snuggling on the other side of Kouga. He was running his fingers through Jiro's unruly hair and talking softly to Haru. Haru seem to hear and he looked up to us before digging down the front of his pelt shirt and taking out a bag. It was the tea. He handing it to Kouga who set it in my lap.

"Sango went to get water." Kagome took the back and stood up, taken care of, I certainly was.

"Are you really going to stay?" I looked over to Airi, though my father was the one looking at me. I grabbed Kouga's hand, the dried blood ignored.

"Yeah, it's where I'm supposed to be." Airi rolled watery eyes, our father nodded however.

"What will you do?" His voice was sad but I had no more room for sadness, and certainly no room for regret. I looked to Kouga who was watching me with a subtly gentle expression, the boys falling asleep in his lap. I turned back to my father,

I think . . . I'll love while I'm here. Love and be loved,

"I am going to love while I'm here. Love a whole lot. Besides, if I leave then Kouga's sun isn't going to rise." A few pitted laughs were found around the campfire and I laid my head on Kouga's shoulder, I already knew he agreed. My father seemed to also like this answer, his eyes crinkled though. Kagome and Sango came back and soon I had drunk my tea. I hadn't meant to, but soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Kanon woke up stiff and rather fuzzy feeling. Her eyes were groggy and she felt like a film was over her skin. It was late evening by the looks of the light about and the wolves were passing around stew. She found that Kouga was still her pillow and the boys were missing. She rubbed at her eyes and upon opening found Kouga holding out a bowl for her. She took it gratefully, the warmth soothing to her.<p>

She saw that Kagome and Sango were resting, Kirara curled between them. She gave a small smile to see Haru and Jiro cleaning each other's faces with rags.

Kouga got up after a nuzzle to her head and she watched silently as he left to the river. A presence filled next to her and she turned to see that her father was still there. He patted her hand before she took a sip of the delicious broth,

"They burnt most of their dead earlier. I felt that it was different in a way than the ways we do things but for them, I could see it was right." He was trying to tell her that he was attempting to see things in a better light rather than an always bad one. She patted his hand back; though she was a little agitated no one had woken her up.

"Your wolf, he never left your side. Isn't he important in this pack?" She opened her mouth but closed it. He hadn't left?

"He is their alpha . . ." She looked to her bowl. He wasn't there to say goodbye either? She bit her lip and looked back towards the river but she couldn't see him. She found that her sword was lying at her feet and she had a brief moment of wondering where Shun had gotten it from before the recognition of what Kouga had really done by staying. He had kept his word to never leave her side again.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in reference to Inuyasha.**

**Wild Heart**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>A week passed and with every day the pain subsided. Kagome was right; time did heal things, just slowly. All our dead were given to the earth and the Dens had been cleaned and the dead's previous belongings also given back.<p>

With the dead came the new life, and a new pack we were.

We were a stronger pack, led by an alpha who was a rebel boy at heart and a part-human woman with a tendency to lop off people's heads.

It was early morning and I was standing at a morning fire with my Father and sister, Airi, who hadn't changed in the least. She hadn't grown at all, well, perhaps a bit bitterer. They were packed and ready to leave, a pair of horses waited them at the bottom of my mountain.

"I'll want to visit, your mother too." I nodded; of course, I'd want to see them too.

"Make sure to bring Ume-san, tell her I want to learn how to properly throw around my sword." He laughed agreeing, I could tell he was proud with the outcome here.

"I'm sure she will be thrilled." I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek; we said our goodbyes though Airi wouldn't look at me. She didn't say anything either and my father and I let it be, time would heal her too.

I watched them from my place atop the mountain, watched as their horses pulled around and went through the forest and I sent a small prayer of safety for them. They had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Kagome and Sango had really been wonderful to have around. We were eating dried meat and drinking tea, laughing was about and stories were being told. Suddenly,<p>

"I think we will head out tomorrow, gotta round up that daughter of mine." Kouga's eyes had faded out a little bit; I didn't feel jealous at all. Though I wasn't sure which surprised me more, the fact she was leaving or that she had a daughter. Kouga chuckled,

"Every time you visit it's like a wedding night for her." Kagome went red in the face, furthering my surprise. I felt like some sort of inside joke was going on and I wasn't a part of it.

"Oh, she is so lucky she is an adult now." Sango patted her shoulder with a grin and Kirara purred. I smiled, just a light conversation . . . ha. I was going to miss it though, having them around.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and I were seeing Kagome and Sango off. Kirara had shape-shifted just before, growing large and it had never occurred to me she had such powers. Youkai were wonderful creatures indeed. We hugged and said our goodbyes, they flew away.<p>

I felt like something was missing, just a little bit and I wondered if I'd see them again. I hoped so.

The days of winter seemed to fly by, my cough lessening, my body growing stronger. By spring I was well and my illness no longer troubled me. It seemed to put the entire pack at ease to know this. It made me feel warm inside.

I was at the river with Kouga, a gentle warm breeze coming through, blowing seedlings in my hair.

Nostalgia hit me as I remembered the first time I had come here, a naked Kouga splashing Shun, her shrieks and the marching off. I swallowed thickly, so many feelings here.

* * *

><p>Kouga walked over to Kanon, her silvery eyes watching the river flow as she was caught amongst memories. She was pulled out of them as he grabbed her hands though, looking into her eyes before pecking her mouth. He seemed at odds however, as if he were struggling with words not yet said.<p>

"So . . . I went to tell Yamasaki about you not being sick anymore." She gave him a light smile as he rubbed her hands, pulling her into a slow walk.

"He started mumbling a bunch of shit, you know . . . but I think he is going to take you up as his apprentice." She stopped him, excitement in her eyes.

"I hope so, I've only gone to see him every two days to bitch at him." He laughed at her course words, the wolves' brackish ways having rubbed off on her. He still seemed indifferent, though she wasn't sure why. She leaned to the side trying to catch his sight, once she finally captured those wild orbs,

"Is there something bothering you?" He shrugged,

"Humans . . . like to marry formally, yeah?" She huffed, giving him a tender look.

"Yes, I'll be your wife." He held his breath for a moment as if to discern if he'd heard correctly. He suddenly grinned and gave her a sloppy kiss to which she replied with a laugh. They resumed walking, his arm around her waist.

"I will assume you will want your other family to come too, right?" She nodded,

"Good assumption." He grinned, bright eyes having a great cast off from the river. He stopped again and looked at her,

"When do you, uh, think you will want the ceremony?" She seemed to think hard on it, looking all around her for an answer before leaning against him and looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, I'd say when the Moon catches the Sun." He let out a bark of laughter and shook his head; she grinned back at him and kissed him.

She'd say the Moon had already caught the Sun, but he didn't have to know that.


End file.
